17 y ¡embarazada!
by Star Chocolate
Summary: Maka Albarn,una adolescente aparentemente normal,buena estudiante con un novio muy cool que la quiere mucho, amigos con que salir y unos grandiosos padres que confian en ella pero no es tan normal como parece por que...esta embarazada SxM,KxC,BSxT
1. planteamiento del problema

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

_Aquí de regreso, después de una larguísima temporada sin escribir, no puedo creer que el 3º de preparatoria en área químicos biológicos fuera tan pesado, lo bueno es que me faltan menos de dos semanas para acabar n.n, ok sin más espera el primer capitulo de esta historia, disfruten._

* * *

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 1:**** Planteamiento del Problema**

**16 semanas**

"_Buenos Días, jóvenes de Death City es hora para que se levanten para ir…"_

Apague el estúpido radio, de una vez ya que me despertó, me levante de mi comodísima cama para arreglarme para ir a la escuela, ¿Mi nombre?...Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años casi 18, vivo con mis padres Spirit y Kami Albarn en un apartamento no muy lejos de mi escuela , Shibusen , una prestigiada preparatoria la mejor de aquí.

Siguiendo con mi rutina matutina, me di una ducha para despertarme completamente, Salí de la ducha temblando de frio ya que me bañe con agua fría, me vestí con mi uniforme, una blusa de manga larga estilo marinerito con una corbata roja, y una falda de tablones azules; fui a la cocina y me encontré con mi mamá haciendo el desayuno.

-buenos días, mamá – la salude y le di un beso.

-¿dormiste bien?-me pregunto ya que en mi _estado _había noches en los que no podía dormir cómoda.

-si, esta noche si pude acomodarme bien-me senté en una silla del comedor para esperar mi desayuno.

-que bien-me sonrió, mi madre siempre se esta preocupando por mi pero mas ahora en mi situación, ella es un poco mas alta que yo, que mido uno sesenta, tenemos el mismo color de cabello rubio cenizo, pero el color de ojos era diferente, mi padre y yo los tenemos de un verde jade.

-va a venir por ti Soul-kun-no era una pregunta era una afirmación, ya que el es mi novio y viene por mi todos los días, me comento mientras me daba mi desayuno, huevos con jamos y pan tostado, mi favorito para desayunar.

-si-me encogí de hombros-se lo prometió a papá después de la gran discusión-eso se los mencionare mas adelante.

-tu padre-suspiro-tan sobreprotector contigo y mira lo que paso-me vio con una mirada acusadora ya que tenia un problema.

Me gusta leer romances, me apasiona; estar con mis amigas y platicar con ellas, el deporte solo me gusta hacer Atletismo, tengo un novio que es el capitán del Equipo de Baloncesto, todo un dulce, parecería que soy una adolescente normal que vive la vida como se me presenta, pero tengo muchos planes a futuro, me gustaría terminar una carrera y si puedo casarme, pero tengo un ligero problemita, ya que no puedo ver esa meta por que …estoy embarazada.

-lo se, Mamá que fue un accidente-le dije defendiéndome sin levantar mucho la voz.

-si-con la voz cómico/abusadora/humillante de Kami Albarn-se les rompió el condón.

Me puse tan roja que el tomate se queda pálido aun lado mío-¡mamá!-casi me atraganto con el pan tostado por los comentarios de mi madre , y si eso fue lo que nos paso a Soul y a mi , ya que es el único con el que eh tenido relaciones, en nuestra relación de 3 años, y el viviendo solo, era de esperarse que ya no fuera virgen, pero el muy imbécil compro los condones mas económicos según el , y ya supieron que no fueron muy efectivos; con 4 meses de embarazo y el padre de mi hijo amenazado por mi padre, de que si no se hacia responsable y venia por mi –según el no tenia que esforzarme demasiado por mi embarazo- todos los días.

Se escucho la bocina de la motocicleta de Soul, así que me apure en comer de lo que quedaba de mi desayuno, agarre mi mochila y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá, mientras me alejaba a la puerta pude escuchar que decía "soy muy joven para ser abuela", sonreí por que mi madre no pasaba de los 36 años, me tuvieron a los 18 años, por eso no tienen que reprocharme nada.

Salí de mi edificio Soul estaba recargado de la motocicleta, alzo la vista y me dio su sonrisa torcida que me derretía por completo, junto con sus ojos Rubi y su cabello blanco rebelde, era el hombre perfecto para mi, traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela una camisa de manga larga blanca con una corbata negra y unos pantalones azules, y como siempre se ponía una diadema negra para que su cabello blanco no le estorbe la vista.

-buenos días- me acerque a el y lo abrasé, lo extrañe este fin de semana, mi papá no me dejo salir a ningún lado ni siquiera con mis amigas, según el es muy peligroso por el bebe…según el-te extrañe.

Me separe de el un poco y le dije –oye, solo fueron 2 días y te hable por teléfono-le dije en tono de falso regaño.

-pero no fue suficiente-me dio un beso corto en los labios, si no llegábamos mas tarde-extrañe al pequeño Evans-me toco el vientre, Soul ya amaba a nuestro hijo que todavía no nacía-¿oye ya engordaste?-me pregunto mientras subía una ceja.

- ¡Maka-chop¡- le pegue en la cabeza con un diccionario, eso no se le debe de decir a una embarazada era obvio que estoy engordando, mi bebe esta creciendo; y si mi uniforme mi mamá tubo que arreglar un poco la falda para que no apretara mas.

-¡oye! Eso dolió-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza -toma el casco- me lo dio y me lo puse mientras el se subía a la moto.

- ¿y el tuyo?-le pregunte, después de que Soul le prometiera llevarme diario a la escuela, le dio dinero para comprar otro casco para mi, pero veo que no lo compro, que olvidadizo.

-ya te dije que no es necesario para mi solo para ti, eres mas importante ahora-me guiño el ojo, yo me sonroje-además compre cosas mas importantes con ese dinero-.

Me subí a la moto, pase mis brazos por la cintura de Soul y me abrace a el con fuerza, ya que no quería caerme y perder a mi bebé, no iba tan rápido pero tampoco tan lento a una velocidad normal como para llegar a Shibusen en 15 minutos, estaciono la moto en su lugar de siempre, y llegamos justo a tiempo.

Se bajo de la moto y me ayudo a bajarme de ella le di un gracias por ese gesto tan maravilloso con la madre de su hijo, me quito el molesto casco y lo puso en la moto; se puso en los hombros mi mochila y la de el, me agarro de la mano y así nos fuimos hasta nuestro salón, íbamos en le mismo salón y en el mismo año, tercero de preparatoria.

-¡Maka!-me abrazaron dos de mis amigas , Liz y Patty Thompson, Liz la mas alta tiene el cabello mas largo y de un rubio oscuro , y Patty la mas bajita , tiene el cabello corto y rubio claro , es la mas infantil de las dos , mientras que Liz es la madura por ser su hermana mayor.-te extrañamos mucho-.

-solo…fue...un fin de…semana-lo dije entrecortadamente por que casi me asfixian con su gran abrazo.

-ya déjenla la van a matar-dijo mi amiga Tsubaki Nakatsukasa con una sonrisa, pelinegra y de gran altura igual de alta que Liz.

Busque a Soul con la mirada y lo encontré sentado en su lugar hablando con el alocado de Black Star, con cabello azul y una personalidad muy alocada , y con un ego mas enorme que el propio sol, eran mejores amigos , y mi amigo también.

-perdón por no hablarles chicas-me disculpe-es que Soul se la paso hablándome los dos días de cómo estaba el…_pequeño problema_-lo ultimo fue en un susurro, ya que casi nadie excepto, mis amigos y mis padres sabían que estaba embarazada y no quería arriesgarme a que se desataran los rumores de que la rata de biblioteca estaba embarazada del chico mas_ cool _del Shibusen.

-Siempre de paranoico este Soul-dijo Liz, mientras Patty se reía como histérica.

-por cierto y Kid-comento Tsubaki , si Death the Kid ,otro de mis amigos, el era el mas raro de todos y por decir eso es poco, tenia un trauma con todo los simétrico, no tolera nada asimétrico, y lo mas asimétrico es el , su cabello negro tiene dos líneas blancas de un lado de su cabello eso o tenia mas traumado , pero aun así con ese defecto lo queremos.

-de seguro esta con Chrona, besuqueándose por ahí-y Chrona mi mejor amiga, es la novia de Kid desde hace dos meses, ella es muy linda , su cabello rosa corto estaba todo asimétrico pero aun así la quiere , pero es muy tímida y siempre dice que no puede lidiar con nada.

-¡Oigan mortales, dejen que alguien tan grande como yo les alegre el día!- grito Black Star , a eso me refería con lo loco y egocéntrico que puede ser el imbécil de Black Star.

Ya no siguió mas por que entro el profesor Stein, en su silla con rueditas haciendo un gran ruido al caerse, nos sentamos rápido en nuestros lugares y ni nos dimos cuenta cuando llegaron Kid y Chrona al salón muy sonrojado.

-Muy bien clase, hoy vamos a disecar a…-todas sus clases era disecar algo y siempre me daban nauseas y ganas de vomitar pero me aguantaba-un conejo.

Toda la clase Soul mantuvo sus manos en mis ojos para que no viera nada, ya que saldría corriendo a vomitar y no me sentiría muy bien en todas las demás clases.

-No puedo creer que siempre lo haga- se quejo Liz cuando íbamos en camino a la clase de deportes.

-¿te sientes bien?-me pregunto Soul , el siempre preocupándose.

-si, no te preocupes no vi nada-le sonreí.

-esta bien-suspiro-quiero que nuestro niño nazca bien.

-va a ser niña- le dije

-Niño-

-niña, idiota

Todos no miraban con pena, ya que a veces solíamos pelear por tonterías como esta.

-Te digo, que va a ser niño, si no me dejo de llamar Soul Eater Evans.

-entonces, no se como te vas a llamar por que "yanosoul", va a ser niña.

-como serás terca maldita inmadura-. Dijo eso y empecé a llorar sin razón

-ya ves, no se ni por que me embarazase me vas a seguir insultando- lo dije con lagrimas derramándose en mis mejilla. Lo chicos no sabían que hacer por que esto era normal en las embarazadas, los cambios repentinos de humor, escuche a Chrona decir "no se lidiar con los repentinos cambios de humor", Black Star se quejaba de que el no era el centro de atención, Patty reía frenéticamente.

-ya deja de llorar Maka- me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos y agarraba mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, ya que el era doce centímetros mas alto que yo la levante- te seguiré queriendo si nuestro hijo es niño o niña, ¿si?, deja de llorar.

No cambiamos para la clase esta la impartía el profesor Sid, estábamos en parejas y nos pasábamos unas pelotas de goma, estaba con Soul por obvias razones, me la aventaba lo mas lento posible para que no se me cayera de las manos.

Vi a Black Star aventándosela muy lejos a Patty y ella corriendo como niña de cinco años por la pelota, a Kid maravillándose con la simetría de las pelotas, mientras Liz los calmaba, y a Chrona y Tsubaki haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

Termino la clase y nos fuimos a duchar, para ir a la clase que impartía mi padre, que por obvias razones nunca pasaba a Soul.

-Muy bien clase, alguien me podría decir los 3 métodos anticonceptivos- ya se a lo que venia el tema de la clase torturar al pobre de Soul.

Sorpresivamente el levanto la mano, junto con Black Star y yo-muy bien lo podría decir señor Evans.

- el Condón…-no lo dejo terminar por que siguió lo siguiente.

-si de seguro no lo sabe usar ¿verdad?- lo demás se rieron de el, yo solo me escondí en mi pupitre

-a usted que le importa viejo pervertido-le contesto Soul

-otra falta por faltarme al respeto-anoto en su lista la falta, pero si serán cabezotas los dos.

-¡el gran dios Black Star se sabe todos!-grito

-dilos-le pidió mi papá

-una bolsa de pan, un tapón para las mujeres y_ terminar_ afuera- los chicos se estaban privando de la risa y la chicas diciendo lo tontos eh inmaduros que pueden llegar a ser aunque ya tengan 18 años.

Por eso ya eh descubierto por que me quede embarazada, si ni siquiera los tomaban enserio, era muy importante eso, solo ven el sexo como un deporte no como el acto de amor, Soul me regreso a ver y movió los labios diciéndome algo pero sin pronunciar palabra "por eso te embazaste, no usamos eso", y siguió riéndose, yo solo se que le daré un gran Maka-chop cuando salgamos de la clase.

Que hice para merecer esto…si ya se usar condones baratos, por eso tengo este gran problema llamado bebe a los 17 años.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello! Como verán este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater , no se que le pareció mal? Horrible? Pésimo? , disfrute haciendo el primer capitulo jaja, me reia de mis tontas ideas, ok son las 2:20 de la madrugada y siguió escribiendo ok , si les gusto ya saben que tiene que hacer denme consejos o sugerencias ok …

Nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo..

¿ reviews please?


	2. Seguimiento del problema

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

_Bueno agradeciendo a todos lo que se tomaron la molesta de dejarme un review, son maravillosos se los agradezco demasiado, me motivaron para seguir con esta loca historia que tenia rondando en mi mente ya 2 semanas y pues ya subí el primero y sin mas que decir el segundo capitulo, dedicada a las 6 chicas(os) que me dejaron un review así que disfrútenla mucho por que es para ustedes._

* * *

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 2: ****seguimiento del problema**

_17 semanas de embarazo_

Algo bueno de estar embarazada es que todas tus amigas les dan por querer ser tías, y mis amigas no eran la excepción, se la pasaban llevándome a las tiendas para bebes, para que le compráramos ropa a mi pequeña_ hinchazón_ del vientre, pero ni sabíamos el sexo del bebe todavía no se dejaba ver en los ultrasonidos, el ultimo fue en la mañana ,Soul y mi mamá me acompañaron quería saber con muchas ansias el sexo del bebe pero no se pudo, después de la revisión con la doctora Nigus, nos comento que el embarazo marchaba bien y siguiera con los suplementos de vitaminas; se perdían muchas por el desarrollo del bebe.

- mira Maka – me dijo Liz, me enseño un vestidito rosa muy lindo; sonreí distraídamente– ¿Qué tienes?, te noto rara desde hace rato- me miro con cara preocupada, y no era para menos.

- Soul y yo peleamos – suspire y me puse a revisar mas vestiditos, por que estaba segura que mi bebe es niña.

- ¿y ahora por que? – me dijo Liz; Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona estaban buscando ropa para niño, por si Soul tenia razón.

- por lo del sexo del bebé – una gotita estilo anime le salió en la cabeza, y creo que se estaba aguantando la risa.

- no crees que estas exagerando por todo -

- ¡oye! - le reclame -es muy importante saber el sexo de nuestro hijo-.

No terminamos de hablar por que las demás llegaron con alguna ropa de recién nacido para niño, si era muy bonita pero será niña, compramos unas cuantas prendas, me arrastraron para la ropa de maternidad ya que me estaba creciendo un poco el vientre y mi ropa casi no me entraba, me probé infinidad de ropa para cinco meses, como odiaba que me trataran como su maniquí.

Solo compre unos shorts, que me iba a servir para los próximos meses y una blusa que se apretaba a mis pechos y floja de la parte de abajo, después nos fuimos al área de comida ya que me moría de hambre, se me había antojado un helado y unas papas fritas.

-Maka-chan, ¿que vas a pedir? –- me dijo Tsubaki, yo solo veía los menús de los diferentes restaurantes del Death Mall.

-se me antoja un helado de chocolate y una papas – le dije como una niña de cinco años, tenia ese antojo y lo tenia que conceder, Patty y Liz se empezaron a reír de mi por que según ellas me veía muy linda cuando tenia antojos, y mas cuando Soul tenia que lidiar con ellos, escuche a Chrona decir algo como no se lidiar con los antojos.

Compramos lo que nos íbamos a comer, nos sentamos en una mesa, estábamos platicando de cosas de la escuela y de cómo iba mi embarazado cuando el sonido del tono de llamada de mi celular nos interrumpió nuestra plática, vi en la pantallita de mi celular _Soul._

- ¿que paso? – lo puse en altavoz ya que a las curiosas de mis amigas querían saber que es lo que me decía Soul cuando llamaba.

- _¿Dónde estas?_ – puse los ojos en blanco.

- te dije que iba con las chicas al centro comercial, como no me escuchaste por que ya querías irte con Kid y Black Star a no se donde – se escucho un suspiro desde la otra línea.

Liz me quito mi celular y le dijo – Soul, ¿adivina quien le invito un helado a tu Maka por que se le antojaba? – pude imaginarme a mi novio tocándose el puente de la nariz por la irritación, ya que a le desesperaba que Liz me quitara el celular cuando hablaba conmigo.

- _no se Liz, ¿Quién? – _Patty y Liz se estaban conteniendo la risa, Tsubaki les decía que ya me dieran mi teléfono y Chrona, bueno Chrona es Chrona, no podía lidiar con nada.

- ni mas ni menos que Hero, si es que quería con Maka hace poco no los encontramos en el área de comida y escucho que a Maka se le antojo un helado y se lo invito, ahorita fue por los refrescos ya que ella tiene sed, ¿no crees que es muy atento? - esa fue la mentira mas grande que había escuchado en toda la tarde, solo lo quería molestar por que no quiso acompañarme a comprar ropita para el bebe, no se escucho nada del otro lado.

- _llego en cinco minutos, voy para allá, esperen ahí – _colgó, le quite mi celular a Liz.

- ¡por que le dijiste eso! - le reproche a Liz.

- quería probar que tan celoso puede ser Soul – se encogió de hombros, pero que locas estaban mis amigas.

- jajá, Soul celoso, celoso – canturreaba Patty.

- Liz-chan, no debiste hacer eso a lo mejor Soul tenia que hacer otras cosas importantes - le dijo Tsubaki.

- ¡Mas importantes que su propia novia, que esta embarazada de el!—dijo Chrona, nos sorprendimos por que ella casi no reaccionaba así – perdón no me gusta que te desplace Maka—le dedique la mejor de las sonrisas, si que mis amigas se preocupaban por mi.

En menos de cinco minutos llego Soul, traía la misma ropa de la mañana, lo acompañaban Kid y Black Star, tranquilizándolo ya que se le veía en el semblante que estaba claramente enojado, llegaron hasta donde estábamos comiendo.

- ¿Dónde esta el imbécil? – molesto como se le veía le pregunto a Liz, ella que no se aguantaba la risa por la reacción de mi novio, el alzo una ceja se le veía mas molesto.

- tu…- risa – que…- mas risa - celoso…- risa—eres – Soul se sonrojo, Black Star, Kid y Patty no paraban de reír por el sonrojo de el casi no se sonrojaba, yo era la que me sonrojaba por sus comentarios.

- alguien tan _cool _como yo, no esta celoso por una niña sin pechos - trato de sonar lo mas genial posible yo me moleste, por que siempre decía lo mismo que no tenia pechos y usaba los bras mas pequeños que había.

Patty se paro y se puso atrás de mi me agarro los senos y dijo – pues creo que ya le crecieron un poco – me sonroje por que estábamos en el centro comercial, la gente nos veía raro, Patty dejo de agarrarme para empezar a reírse como histérica.

- pues luego lo tendré que comprobar – dijo burlón Soul – y bien donde esta el imbécil de Hero—pregunto mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

- Soul, nunca estuvo aquí Hero, Liz lo invento – dije mientras Liz se reía bajito, la matare uno de estos días por torturar a Soul, pero lo bueno fue que el se tranquilizó.

- muy bien, Maka nos vamos – me dijo y me tomo la mano y me empezó a arrastrar – nos vemos chicos.

- no, espera Soul – me resistía a irme no todos los días estaba a gusto con mis amigas y el lo arruino – que dejo las bolsas – me solté de el y Tsubaki me alcanzo para darme las bolsas de la ropa que habíamos comprada – gracias Tsubaki-chan –

- de nada, Maka-chan – se fue con los demás y vi como Black Star se subía a la mesa donde habíamos comido y gritaba, que el era el mas grande que Dios y que todos lo debían admirar, la gente que lo miraba con pena, Tsubaki tratando de bajarlo y Kid diciéndole que era un gran idiota, Liz y Patty riéndose como siempre y la pobre de Chrona agobiada por todo.

Vi de reojo a Soul se estaba riendo de sus amigos –los idiotas nunca cambian – los conocíamos desde que entramos a la secundaria en el Shibusen, estos 6 años con ellos fueron de lo mejor, y ya solo faltaban 2 semanas para que nos graduáramos de la preparatoria y nos vayamos a la universidad, ahí mismo en el Shibusen pero distintas carrera.

- extrañare sus tonterías que hacían en el salón – dijo Soul, el con Black Star eran el dolor de cabeza de los profesores con sus bromitas, Kid con su trauma de la simetría nos hacia reír y a veces querer matarlo con tal de que se callara, Tsubaki siempre con su amabilidad y con una sonrisa para todos, Chrona con todo y su timidez se hizo novia de Kid hace dos meses, Liz con su manía de ir de compras y Patty siempre infantil.

- yo también – caminamos hasta la salida del Death Mall – ¿y la moto? – le pregunte ya que no veía por ningún lado la su moto.

- la vendí – dijo despreocupadamente, como se tratara de una basura, la moto, su moto que la tenia desde que se salió de su casa, lo vi sorprendida ya que el apreciaba mucho su moto lo había acompañado en sus días de soltero fugado de la casa – compre un auto—

- ¿Por qué la vendiste?, estaba bien - le reproche, sospechaba por que la haba vendido.

- estas embarazada, y no pienso arriesgarte en la moto – me agarro la mano y empezamos a caminar, hasta a un auto blanco estacionado, no sabia de autos así que no logre identificar el modelo - ¿que te parece? – me pregunto emocionado, quería saber mi opinión.

Pues no tenia nada en especial, solo era un auto que tenia el color de los ojos de Soul, rojo y ese era uno de mis favoritos – pues…- buscándole algún defecto – esta bien – trate de sonar convincente pero creo que no lo fingí tan bien por que vi su cara y tenia una ceja levantada y rápidamente le conteste – no es que no me guste, creo que fuiste al extremo al cambiar la moto -.

Me guio a la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta, en el asiento estaba instalado un auto asiento y un porta-bebes a juego, me quede sin habla estaba sorprendida por Soul que se tomo en serio la gran responsabilidad que es ser padre a los 18.

- lo compre después que te fui a dejar a tu casa, le pedí de favor a Black Star y a Kid que me acompañaran a recoger el auto a la agencia – lo tenia a espaldas mío, estaba observando los nuevos accesorios para que nuestro hijo viajara seguro – hice los tramites la semana pasada -.

Me volteé y lo abrace, a veces era todo un cabezota, orgulloso y ególatra, pero lo amaba mucho, desde que lo conocí en la secundaria me gusto, en el ultimo año de la misma se me declaro después de 3 años de ser los mejores amigos, teníamos 3 años de ser novio y hace 6 meses que empezamos…ejem… nuestra vida sexual y eh aquí los resultados de nuestra irresponsabilidad y la ignorancia de Soul en la compra de anticonceptivos.

- ¿si sabias que te quiero mucho verdad? – le dije contra su pecho.

- si me lo dices cada vez que lo hacemos – dijo pícaramente acariciándome el cabello ya que lo llevaba suelto, hizo que me sonrojara a eso me refería con sus comentarios vergonzosos.

- oye – le reclame – no digas eso…arruinas el momento – no quería darle un gran Maka-chop.

- lo siento – lo dijo sinceramente, nos agarramos de las manos y me ayudo a subir al auto, me puso el cinturón de seguridad, se subió y arranco no sin antes ponerse el, el cinturón de seguridad.

Me llevo a mi casa, me ayudo con las bolsas del centro comercial y subió el porta-bebe, cuando abrí la puerta estaba mi papa esperándome en el umbral de la puerta creo que nos había visto llegar desde la ventana, viendo la cara que tenia creo que no sabia que estaba con el, me vio irme con mis amigas por que ellas vinieron por mi.

-tú pervertido, te puedes ir ya – le dijo mi padre, se acerco a nosotros y me abrazo posesivamente – aquí la cuidamos así que vete a tu casa -.

- cállate, viejo – le dijo molesto Soul, bajo las cosas a la entrada del departamento y se volteo para verme – nos vemos mañana – y se fue.

Voltee a ver a mi papá, lo vi con mala cara y me solté de su abrazo, como mi mamá no estaba me fui a mi cuarto a seguir leyendo ya que mi padre estaría molestándome del por que Soul me trajo si estaba con mis amigas, y no quería hablar con el con lo que me acababa de hacer.

_& 18 semanas_

Ya faltaba una semana para la graduación y ya teníamos todo, Kid como buen hijo del director y como presidente del comité pre graduación era el mas atareado de todos, organizando esto y aquello cuidando el mas mínimo detalle y también que todo quedara lo mas simétrico posible, y cada día mi bebe crecía mas mi ropa ya no me quedaba había cambiado de sujetadores a una talla mas grande y usaba ropa mas holgada para que disimularan el embarazo, ya que no sabían que estaba embarazada.

- ya me quiero graduar – me dijo Soul, estábamos en la sala de mi casa viendo la televisión era un programa sobre niñas de 16 años que se habían embarazado, pero les pasaba de todo.

-yo también – le dije – pero no se como le vamos a hacer con el bebe si entro a la universidad – si ya habíamos metido los papeles para la universidad del Shibusen, yo para literatura y el para administrador de empresas, su padre tenia una empresa de modas.

- no se preocupen, aquí están las tías Patty y Liz que pueden cuidar del pequeño Evans – dijo Liz, si los chicos estaban aquí, estábamos descansando después de estar estudiando para los exámenes finales.

- si tu lo dices, no lo pienso dejar con ninguna, par de locas – le dijo Soul en broma, Patty se empezó a reír como siempre lo hacia – eso mismo decía -.

- no se preocupen por el pequeño mortal que nacerá, el gran Black Star lo deslumbrara con su grandeza – este hombre tenia igual de grande el ego que el espacio, subió un pie a la mesa de centro y empezó a carcajearse.

- Black Star, baja el pie de ahí – le suplico Tsubaki al idiota ególatra.

- si serás idiota – le dijo Kid.

- ¿quieres pelea rayitas? – le reto Black Star.

- no gracias, no quiero perder el tiempo por alguien tan tonto como tu –

Black Star iba a decir entro mi mamá con botanas para seguir estudiando, Chrona no fue nos dijo que tenia asuntos que atender y pues ella estudiaría sola, seguimos lo que quedaba de la tarde estudiando para Matemáticas, entre Kid y yo les explicábamos a los demás lo que no entendían, era la ultima semana de clases y eran exámenes, Kid estudiaría para maestro por que iba a heredar el Shibusen, Tsubaki quería estudiar para maestra de preescolar, Black Star para profesor de Educación física, Liz para estilista, Patty artes plásticas le encantaba todo lo relacionado al arte y lo plasmaba en … jirafas y Chrona estudiara enfermería para ayudar a su madre Medusa en su clínica.

Cuando terminamos de estudiar nos despedimos de los demás solo quedaban Soul y yo, como no quería acompañarlo hasta su auto, lo tenia que despedir en la puerta.

- que duermas bien – me agarro de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo – espero que el pequeño te deje dormir – si el bebe ya se movía un poco le comente eso y pues el se preocupaba que durmiera bien.

- si, tu también, vete con cuidado a tu casa – alce mi vista, me puse de puntitas para poder besarlo, cerré mis ojos y acerque nuestros labios, estábamos a casi nada de besarnos cuando…

Una molesta tosecita nos interrumpió era mi padre, no le gustaba que nos besemos enfrente de el, pero el acababa de llegar de una junta de profesores de la tarde.

- inoportuno – murmuro Soul, me agarro de las mejillas y me beso la frente – nos vemos mañana -.

- si, hasta mañana – me quede como tonta despidiéndome con la mano.

Vi con mala cara al inoportuno de mi padre cuando entro en la casa, alcance a oír como decía lo castraré tarde o temprano.

Cuando les dijimos que estaba embarazada casi mata a Soul, mi mamá no paraba de decir que era muy joven para ser abuela, me corrió de la casa por un día, ya que según el reflexiono y no quería que el pervertido de Soul me volviera a tocar, ya que me fui a su apartamento pero fue por mi en la madrugada.

La vida de una adolescente embarazada no es fácil ya que, estas en la etapa de tu vida que te gustan hacer muchas cosas y al tener una responsabilidad tan grande como quedar embarazada tu vida cambia por completo, pero me tengo que acostumbrar por mi bebe y por Soul ya que estábamos por construir una familia, y tendré que renunciar a muchísimas cosas por cuidar a mi futuro hijo.

Madurar es la parte mas importante que estoy pasando por mí y por mí bebe, espero que tener 17 no le afecte y que pueda tener una madre responsable y que lo quiera mucho.

* * *

Hola que tal, que les pareció el segundo capitulo jej , un poco cursi?, tonto? Divertido? Si mis tontos intentos por un fic decente aquí están , me encantaron sus reviews , no pensé que fuera a tener alguno n.n, como vieron arriba esta historia esta dedicada a :

Aleh (la primera en dejarme un review)

Naomii Hatsune (me hiciste reir por lo que puse jaj condones baratos jaj)

Maka Kagamine ( ya viste no tarde, amo tu fic n.n)

Geet ( gracias por t u review)

(pues si se podría decir que tiene de todo)

Mikitsan ( especifícame como qieres verlos? Por que entendí q qieres ver a un chibi-Soul o Chibi-Maka y entendí el bebe n.n)

Bueno gracias a los que me pusieron como historia favorita o que la leyeron.

Un pequeño adelanto…

_- Maka, lo siento pero me voy a ir lejos –_

_- por favor no nos abandones –_

_- te amo mucho –_

_- idiota – _

_- eres muy importante para mí, no te olvidare – _

Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… a se me olvidaba jej si alguien tiene el doujin de My master de KISS , o cualquier otro por favor si me lo pasarian? n.n se los agradeceria de todo corazon ya que tiene tiempo que lo busco :D , bueno antes que nada creo que actualizare dentro de 2 semanas o mas no se, es que tengo que estudiar para el examen de ingreso de la universidad y pues ya es el 26 de junio , y es super importante para mi! n.n solo queria decirles eso para que no se sorprendan y no vean actualizado el viernes , por que ese dia normalmente tendre actualizado n.o...

ahora si hasta el proximo capitulo, si no llego a los 20 no actualizo jaj xD

¿Review?


	3. De recuerdos, despedidas y abrazos

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

… _4 semanitas, ¿como están gente bonita? Espero q muy bien por que aquí les traigo el 3º capitulo de esta alocada historia jeje n.n gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review cada ves que los leo me da ánimos de seguir, gracias por ponerme como autora favorita no me lo esperaba, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en mi examen que fue el 26 de junio, me fue muy bien eh gracias, mucho bla bla bla, vamos con el capitulo numero 3!..._

**

* * *

**

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 3: De recuerdos, despedidas y abrazos**

_& 19 semanas de embarazo_

Nunca creí queme iba a embarazar a los 17 años, todo fue tan sorpresivo y por la falta de responsabilidad de mi parte y la de Soul–pero mas de el - , pensaba terminar mi carrera, trabajar, casarme y tener hijos en ese orden; pero no contaba que se invirtiera el orden. Todo empezó cuando le dije a Soul y a mis padres de mi embarazo…

_Frente a mi se encontraba la prueba de todo lo que me sucedía, los mareos, los vómitos no era por que estaba enferma estaba embarazada, tenia un prueba de embarazado en mis manos y sin contar las 3 mas que estaban en el lavabo del baño de Tsubaki._

— _No puede ser…— susurre, mis manos me temblaban._

— _¿le vas a decir a Soul? – no se por que pero me sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta._

— _si, pero se va a desmayar – Tsubaki me abrazo, fue un abrazo confortante ya que lo que habíamos hecho fue un accidente, me agrado que alguien me apoyara en esto._

/&/

— _Soul, ¿estas en tu departamento? – estaba en camino a casa de Soul , tenia una semana que sabia que estaba embarazada había ido con Tsubaki y Chrona al doctor , tenia dos meses de embarazo , los nervios de decirle que estaba esperando a un bebe me daban ganas de vomitar._

— Si… — _se escuchaba que se acababa de levantar — _¿Por qué ?...vas a venir _– lo último lo dijo seductoramente._

— _Si—me sonroje todo lo que pude – pero no para lo que tú piensas, pervertido— me pegue el celular para que la gente que estaba pasando en la calle no me escuchara._

_Cuando llegue a su departamento, respire profundo antes de tocar su puerta. Me abrió, solo traía sus pantalones del pijama pues era sábado y era seguro que se acabara de levantar, me jalo del brazo para que entrara e inmediatamente cerro la puerta, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de soltarme y me abrazó, a veces no tenia esas muestras de cariño conmigo en publico por vergüenza de que ya no lo vieran como chico _cool,_ solo lo hacia cuando estábamos solos._

— _Soul, espera – comprendí sus pervertidas intenciones en cuanto me estaba levantando la blusa – ahora no – frene sus manos con las mías, alce la vista a sus cara y vi que estaba haciendo un puchero, le toque la mejilla – tenemos que hablar —._

_Calenté agua para hacer café para los dos, para calmar mis nervios un poco ya que le iba a decir que estaba embarazada lo tenia que saber, Soul se sentó en la mesa que era el comedor de su departamento se había puesto una camisa, al menos estaría menos nerviosa al no verlo semidesnudo, le di su café y me senté enfrente de el._

— _¿y que es lo importante que me tenias que decir? – veía hacia otro lado con la taza de café entre sus manos._

_Me arme de valor y respire profundo para decir todo lo que tenia que decirle – te acuerdas que… cuando estábamos… tu sabes—sentía mi cara arder de solo recordarlo, vi a Soul que tenia una mirada burlona – cuando terminamos…dijiste que se había roto el…condón – lo ultimo que lo dije en un susurro, no podía creer que estuviera tartamudeando, eran demasiados nervios. – me dijiste que porque te lo había prestado Black Star y que lo tenia en su cartera… ¿no? – _

_Soul se empezó a reír mas bien estaba privado de la risa, infle mis cachetes y todo el valor que acumule para tener esta platica con Soul y el se ríe de mi, ya traía mi inseparable enciclopedia extremadamente gruesa para golpearlo con ella._

— _Eran de los baratos – lo dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita por tanta risa._

— _¿baratos? – creo que mi cara fue de total desconcierto._

— _Si, ya casi me había terminado el dinero que me mandaron mis padres y pues era los únicos que me alcanzaron—lo dijo despreocupadamente, una venita de mi cara apareció por que me estaba enojando y por su culpa yo estaba preñada-_

_Lo vi con mala cara como se atrevía a decir eso como si no le importara era tan molesto._

— _Pues te tengo una noticia – su despreocupación me sacaba de quicio, casi nunca tomaba las cosas enserio. – estoy embarazada —. Le solté de sopetón, solo vi cuando escupía todo el café que hace un momento estaba tomando._

— _¿q-q-que? – si antes su pelo hacia que se viera un poco pálido por no desayunar ahora estaba blanco como el papel, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el shock._

— _Que estoy embarazada idiota y tu eres el padre – lo dije con los cachetes inflados y los brazos cruzados, como haciendo un puchero para que se me bajara un poco el enojo de hace un rato._

—_b-b-bueno n-n-no dudo que yo sea el padre – nunca lo había visto tan afectado con una noticia y tan desconcertado con esta — ¿estas segura que estas… embarazada? —._

_Busque la hoja de los análisis y la que me confirmaban que estaba embarazada, en cuanto las encontré se las di, las leyó un momento – ¿si quieres te enseño las cuatro pruebas de embarazo que realice? – le dije sarcásticamente._

_Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y paso una brazo por su cabeza — ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a tus padres? – nos regresamos a ver y palidecimos, decirle a Soul que estaba embarazada era una cosa pero decirle a mis papás era un gran problema, que alguien nos ayude._

/&/

— _¡maldito pervertido, te castrare, tocaste a mi hermosa hija! – imaginarme como le íbamos a decir a mis papás que estaba embarazada estaba lo mas alejado a lo que estaba pasando , mi papá tenia a Soul del cuello de su camisa, zarandeándolo y creo que castrarlo era lo mínimo que quería hacerle a mi novio._

— _Spirit cálmate, vas a lastimar a Soul-kun – trataba de calmarlo mi madre, ya que estábamos en la sala de mi casa y mi papá estaba parado con Soul entre sus manos, mi mamá estaba sentada y yo enfrente de ella en otro sillón._

— _¿Cómo quieres que me calme y este pervertido embarazo a mi querida Maka? – veía a Soul con cara asesina._

— _mire _suegro,_ no permitiré que me haga algo – puso demasiado énfasis en la palabra suegro, creo que quería hacer enojar a mi papá, por ver su cara no dude en pensar que si se molesto – ya hágase a la idea de que va a ser abuelo y que el padre soy yo –_

_Mi mamá ahogo un pequeño gritito – soy tan joven para ser abuela – fue lo que dijo, yo me empecé a reír, no pensé que su reacción fuera tan buena – sabes que te apoyo hija —._

— _Gracias mamá – le sonreí._

— _¡Kami! , Maka se va de la casa – me vio – arregla tus cosas, te vas – me quede en shock, no pensé que me fuera a echar de la casa_

_/&/_

— _m-m-m… Maka escuchaste lo que te dije – vio como me arrebataban el libro que estaba leyendo – creo que no –_

_Estaba en el departamento de Soul en la mañana mi papá me echo de la casa arregle mis cosas y me iba a ir con Tsubaki, para que mi papá no le diera algo, pero Soul no me llevo con ella me trajo a su casa, y ahora estaba en su cuarto viendo la televisión, mas bien el la estaba viendo, yo estaba acostada de espaldas entre la piernas de Soul leyendo._

— _Oye – le reclame._

— _no estabas escuchando lo que te dije –_

— _¿que me dijiste? – me voltee y me recosté en su pecho, con mis manos en mi barbilla, no tenia camisa a si que me sonroje, creo que el ni se percato._

— _Que va a ser difícil esconder tu embarazo en el Shibusen – me empezó a acariciar mi cabello – van a pensar muy mal de la mejor de la clase —._

_Poniéndolo como el lo comentando, si era muy difícil pensar como esconder mi condición a mis compañeros y a los maestros que piensan que yo soy el modelo perfecto del alumno ejemplar, pero ahora no se que iban a pensar de mi; ¿decepción?, ¿compasión?, ¿vergüenza? … no lo sabia pro no iba a ser bueno cuando todo Shibusen se entere._

— _Por cierto – mantuvimos la mirada – le dije a Black Star que estabas embarazada—._

_Me sorprendió que le haya dicho al revoltoso de Black Star, pero conociendo la gran amistad que tenia con Soul y conmigo no creo que lo vaya a divulgar — ¿y que te dijo? — le pregunte. _

— _primero se burlo de mí, después me dijo que era muy idiota por embarazarte y después se puso serio…algo raro en el, me dijo que quería ser el padrino del bebe – me sonrió con esas sonrisas torcidas suyas que me encantan._

— _Pues... me alegro que alguien con el ego tan grande como el de Black Star, nos apoye – _

— _si, lo se – me empezó a acercar mas a el, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, estaba a dos milímetros de sentir sus dulces labios contra los míos, estábamos en su casa para mas específicos en su recamara y sobre su cama, lo mas seguro es que el tenga en la mente lo que todo nosotros ya sabemos del por que quede embarazada._

_Si no fuera por que se escucho el timbre del departamento que nos interrumpió, Soul se separo de mí a regañadientes refunfuñando para atender la puerta, lo seguí vi a mi papá en el umbral de la puerta, me sorprendió verlo ahí por que según el ya no puedo volver con ellos, la cara de mi padre era de sorpresa y vergüenza._

—_le hable a Tsubaki me dijo que no estabas con ella—me dijo mi papá, Soul se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y enseguida cerró la puerta –-pensé que te ibas a ir con ella, escuche que lo decías—._

— _Así era, pero Soul me trajo a su departamento – le conteste algo molesta._

— _no pienso dejarte aquí con este pervertido – señalo a Soul._

— _mire _suegro,_ el bebe que espera Maka es mío tienen que estar conmigo – lo dijo de manera inocente._

— _arregla tus cosas Maka, vuelves con nosotros —._

_Me llevo a la fuerza de vuelta a mi casa, mi mamá estaba feliz de que volviera con ello, pero a Soul no le gusto mucho la idea, pero mi papá hizo el trato de que iba a ir por mí para llevarme al Shibusen, podía verme pero teníamos que estar vigilados. Les contamos a Liz, Patty, Kid y Chrona la noticia, primero se preocuparon pero después se pusieron felices de que iban a ser tíos._

_Así fue como la noticia de mi embarazo cambio nuestras vidas completamente, solo Shinigami-sama sabe por que mi padre le dijo, me dejo terminar la preparatoria ya que faltaba muy poco para graduarnos y también cursar la universidad._

/&/

Decirles a todos fue todo un desafío para mí, pero lo conseguí y tengo el apoyo de mis amigos y todos vamos a estar para todos en la etapa que sigue… ¿o no?

Estaba en mi casa, mi papá se había ido a arreglar unos asuntos de la graduación de mañana, mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno se me habían antojado unos hot cakes con mermelada, estaba en la sala viendo la televisión con Soul; el había llegado temprano aprovechando que mi papá se había ido temprano.

La sala se componía de dos sillones y un sofá alrededor de la televisión, el comedor era para cuatro personas, muy sencillo; estaba en el sillón de enfrente de la televisión mi piernas estaban en el regazo de Soul, tenia la blusa alzada por debajo del pecho estaba a la vista mi vientre, había subido 3 kilos pero se notaba levemente.

— ya creció un poco – me estaba acariciando el vientre, se veía muy tierno cuando hacia eso; el ya quería que el bebe naciera y poderlo tener en sus brazos – pero también estas – señalo mis pechos, me los cubrí con mi brazos y yo creyendo que se veía tierno y el lo arruina con lo pervertido que es, pero si habían crecido un poco.

Sonó el timbre, me pare del sillón y me baje la blusa fui hasta la puerta y la abrí; me sorprendí al ver a Chrona no me esperaba verla aquí, pensé que estaba en la clínica ayudándole a su mamá.

— hola, Chrona – la salude y le dedique una sonrisa me hizo a un lado para que pasara, mi mamá grito desde la cocina que quien era – es Chrona, mamá… pasa – le dije a mi amiga, paso y Soul la saludo con la mano y ella le regreso el saludo con cierta timidez

Mi madre salió de la cocina con 3 platos de hot cakes – hola, Chrona vamos a desayunar… ¿gustas?—le pregunto mi mamá con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

— Señora Albarn, s-s-si no es m-m-mucha molestia – nos sentamos a desayunar los cuatro hablamos de cosas triviales, de cómo va mi embarazo, de la graduación.

Terminamos y mi madre se tuvo que ir, mi padre le hablo por teléfono que la necesitaba para el arreglo del gimnasio ya que ella también era profesora en el Shibusen; nos sentamos en la sala para seguir viendo la televisión vi a Chrona un poco mas callada de lo normal hasta que hablo.

— Maka, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – la regrese a ver y asentí con la cabeza, regreso a ver a Soul —a solas —.

Encogió los hombros y se fue a mi recamara de seguro a dormir un poco mas, me senté en el sillón en donde estaba ella – que es lo que me tienes que decir –

— M-Maka lo siento – la tristeza se veía en su cara, hasta que la agacho –pero me voy a ir lejos—.

La noticia me dejo en shock, ¿Cómo puede irse? Después de que ella y Kid están juntos, los ojos me picaban, lagrimas amenazaban con salir, todo era muy repentino necesitaba una explicación.

— ¿p-p-pero por que? – mi voz sonaba a total desconcierto, mi mejor amiga se iba.

— c-c-como mis p-p-padres están d-divorciados, mi papá q-q-quiere que m-m-me vaya a N-n-nueva York con el, para que estudie haya – las lagrimas la traicionaron, empezó a llorar; no lo pensé dos veces y la abrace, yo también ya estaba llorando.

— Por favor, no nos abandones – le dije entre lagrimas, era muy difícil saber que tu mejor amiga se iba lejos.

— n-nunca, pero es mi p-papá tiene a-años que n-no lo veo – comprendí a lo que quería darme a entender, quería pasar tiempo con su padre, todo lo perdido por el divorcio de sus padres, era muy buena intención pero se iba y no la vería mas—s-s-seguirás siendo m-mi amiga nunca me o-olvides—dijo eso y rompió en llanto, me contagio e hice lo mismo.

— Eres muy importante para mi, no te olvidare – la abrace muy fuerte, nos quedamos así un poco mas tiempo, no nos calmamos seguíamos llorando ella se iba dos semanas después de la graduación para arreglar su mudanza y su papeleo de la universidad, era muy triste que no íbamos a estar completos de ahora en adelante.

Escuche como se abría una puerta, era la de mi recamara regrese a ver, Soul estaba con los brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué paso? – dijo confundido, se empezó a acercar a nosotras; mire a Chrona ella asintió accediendo a que le dijera a Soul, creo que le iba a dar mucho trabajo decirle ella misma.

— Pues…veras Chrona se va a Nueva York – el palideció, creo que no se esperaba eso el también quería mucho a Chrona, además Kid era nuestro amigo y creo que le dolerá su partida, pero tan pronto como palideció empezó a poner su cara burlona.

— bueno espero que a Kid no le vaya a dar un ataque, por que te vas justo cuando tienen tres meses de relación…asimétrico ¿no? – mire a Chrona y volvió a romper en llanto, se agacho con la manos en la cara sollozando, vi a Soul con mala cara.

— Idiota – le dije y saque mi súper enciclopedia extra-gruesa me acerque a Soul y… — ¡Maka-Chop! , por insensible – quedo tirado con un buen agujero en la cabeza y humo saliendo por el golpe.

Chrona me dijo que todavía no le decía a Kid, no sabia como iba a reaccionar le di consejos para que supiera como decirle y también le dije que iba a ser muy difícil llevar una relación a distancia, me dijo que lo solucionarían muy bien…eso espero, se fue antes de mediodía después de que Soul despertara, se disculpó con ella y le dijo que el también la extrañaría que lo que mas le dolía era que me iba a dejar.

El día de la graduación había llegado, en la mañana era la ceremonia de graduación, me había tocado dar el discurso de despedida por que no todos se quedaban en Death City, muchos se iban a otras ciudades; fue muy emotivo yo fui la mejor de la clase, gracias a la toga no se veía mucho mi vientre cuando termine mi discurso todos tiraron sus birretes al aire y empezamos a aplaudir de felicidad.

Ya en la tarde mis amigas vinieron a mi casa con sus vestidos para arreglarnos, Liz maquillo y peino a Chrona, se puso su vestido, era negro strapless con una cinta negra en la cintura le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, el vestido tenia vuelo así que era amplio.

Cuando estaban con Chrona , Tsubaki maquillo a Patty ,ella se peino o se despeino , por que tenia todo su cabello desordenado pero lindo ya que su cabello no era tan largo , su vestido era blanco , corto y sin tirantes , una parte rosa en diagonal debajo de los pechos de Patty , se puso unos aretes demasiados grandes rosas se veía espectacular.

Después fue mi turno, entre Liz y Tsubaki mientras Liz me maquillaba, Tsubaki rizaba un poco mi cabello, terminaron se empezaron a arreglar, me puse mi vestido; era rosa y corto, bombacho para disimular el vientre, sin tirantes con un gran broche en el pecho.

El vestido de Tsubaki era Azul largo, sin tirantes apretado en el pecho y suelto hasta el piso, se veía muy bonita, el de Liz era morado, largo descubierto de la espalda se agarraba en el cuello.

Mi madre nos tomo fotos a las cinco juntas, mi papá solo lloraba por que según ya estábamos creciendo, Soul subió por nosotras ya que una limusina nos esperaba abajo, me puso el ramillete en la muñeca, el tenia una igual en el saco de su traje, era negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata rosa, nos volvió a tomar juntos.

— Te ves hermosa – me dijo al oído, cuando íbamos bajando de la mano para juntarnos con las parejas de las chicas, me sonroje a mas no poder.

Me ayudo a subir a la limusina, era muy grande para mi gusto íbamos en camino a Shibusen.

Tsubaki iba con Black Star, que traía un traje negro con camisa que combinaba con el vestido de Tsubaki pero no levaba corbata.

—Oye, idiota – dijo Kid sin referirse a nadie, estaba de la mano con Chrona el llevaba una corbata negra con camisa blanca y traje negro; Black Star fue el único el voltearlo a ver – lo sabia eres tan idiota que volteas a ver si dicen idiota –

— mira rayitas, el gran Black Star es el protagonista de este baile así que todos vana hablar de mi – y se empezó a reír muy estúpidamente, todos lo miramos con pena.

También estaban Kilik y Harvard, que eran las parejas de Patty y Liz respectivamente; Cuando llegamos al gimnasio del Shibusen nos sorprendió ver todo arreglado para la ocasión con globos y demás cosas, al entrar nos tomaban fotos a todos, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaban alrededor de la pista, las mesas eran de diez personas y todos entramos.

— Hola, Holitas—nos saludo Shinigami-sama, que estaba en una tarima enfrente de la pista de baile, el si que era mas o igual de raro que su hijo tenia un traje y una mascar de calavera – buenas noches graduados, espero que disfruten de su noche; pero primero a comer – así era siempre el buen director del Shibusen, un hombre que un discurso dice tan pocas palabras.

Empezamos a comer, Black Star no masticaba se tragaba literalmente todo lo que le ponían enfrente, Tsubaki lo calmaba para que no se comiera la comida de los demás, todos los miramos con pena; hablamos de temas triviales de la universidad, no quise tocar el tema de la partida de Chrona por que estaban enfrascados en pasar los últimos momentos juntos ella y Kid, al terminar la comida nos invitaron a bailar.

Liz y Patty arrastraron a Kilik y a Harvard para bailar, Tsubaki le pidió a Black Star que bailaran cosa que no se negó por que no quería perder protagonismo según el , Chrona y Kid se fueron también a bailar , solo quedamos Soul y yo en la mesa .

— ¿bailamos? – le pregunte, alzo una ceja burlándose de mi ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? , solo alzar una – no te burles de mi – infle lo cachetes.

— ¿segura? No quieres que mis pies sufran por tus pisotones—me dijo burlón.

— ¡oye! No soy tan mala bai…— me interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

— Bromeaba – se paro de su asiento y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme — ¿bailamos?

No necesite darle una respuesta pues ya íbamos en camino a la pista para reunirnos con los demás, empezamos a bailar las canciones de moda, después algo de electro-pop; todos estábamos muy animados hasta bailamos salsa, me quite las zapatillas después de dos horas de bailar, no eran muy altas pero ya me habían cansado, Soul se había quitado el saco y la corbata la llevaba alrededor de su cabeza, todos se habían quitado su saco ya que al bailar hacia mas calor.

Justo empezó una canción lenta para que las parejas bailaran mas juntas, Soul me agarro de la mano y me atrajo hacia el y paso su brazo por mi cintura, nos empezamos a balancear de un lado a otro, me sentía hipnotizada con el olor de Soul, estábamos demasiado cerca como para ignorarlo.

—Maka – me llamo Soul.

— mmm… ¿si? – le conteste

— No quiero que estemos como Kid y Chrona – lo vi directamente a los ojos rojos que me gustaban tanto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte inocentemente.

— No quiero despedirme de ti – me agarro de los hombros – vamos a tener un hijo y seria muy doloroso para los tres separarnos – me emocione por que hablaba de los tres, Soul, el bebe y yo, me hacia muy feliz después de todo.

— Nunca lo vamos a hacer – lo abrace y el me correspondió apretándome mas a el.

— te amo – me dijo al oído

— yo también—le respondí con todo el cariño y amor – te amo muchísimo.

Agarro mi barbilla y me acerco mas a el, presiono sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso, sostuvo mi cabeza en sus manos, cuando nuestros pulmones nos pedía agritos el amado oxigeno nos separamos, y juntamos nuestras frentes.

Mi felicidad casi era perfecta, quitándole lo de mi mejor amiga, Soul nos quería a mi y al bebe, iba a entrar a la universidad, en mi casa había tranquilidad; mi vida estaba perfecta en estos momentos no hay nada de que me arrepienta, tenia a mis amigos que eran mi apoyo; todavía no se hasta cuando esta tranquilidad se vera perturbada…pero mientras tendré que disfrutarla.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Como están , que tal el capitulo muy atareado? O muy leve? Cursi? Horrible? Quiero sus comentarios después de todo eso es lo que de en verdad me anima demasiado a seguir con esta historia. De antemano me disculpo por no actualizar seguido este mes fue demasiado estresante , primero mi graduación, después mi examen de admisión de la universidad , de ahí empecé con el capitulo , pero la inspiración no me llegaba , e prometo que traeré mas seguido la continuación de esta historia que disfruto escribir._

_Ahora hubo mucho makaxsoul, no será el fin del KidxChrona, comienzos del Black StarxTsubaki jaja agradecimientos especiales a:_

_**Maka Kagamine,Anna Albarn Kyouyama,Geet,Naomii Hatsune,Nami Michue, lizie chan,Mikitsan,TuUtsZi,Denni-Asakura y haruxica.**_

_Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review no saben como me alegra el día ver mi bandeja de mensajes con correos del fanfiction, cada uno es especial para mi , espero que sean mas esta vez... a una cosa mas los vestidos que usaron maka y compañía están en mi profile para que les den un vistazo y me digan si les gustaron o no jaja bueno me despido_

_Hoy no hay adelantos…_

_Byebye_

_Recuerden… solo un vampiro ama para siempre _

_**Star-choco**_

_¿Review?_


	4. Mi vida será un desastre sin ti

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía, (y quisiera que Soul-kun también pero no se puede, que mal…)**

_Cada vez estoy más agradecida por que mi historia fue bien recibida, aunque es mi primera historia de Soul Eater, me a costado mucho trabajo escribir seguido pero la musa es la musa y ahora esta mas activa que en otro capitulo; disfruto escribiendo esta historia y cuando ustedes me dejan sus comentarios de ella digo "¡guau!, creo que les gusta", y es enserio casi brinco de alegría cuando me dejan aunque sea un solo review: 3, bueno creo que nos leemos abajo, disfrútenlo…_

* * *

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 4: Mi vida será un desastre sin ti**

_& 21 semanas de embarazo…_

Oficialmente ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, mi vientre ya se notaba pero lo escondía con ropa más holgada, mi bebe se movía dentro de mi en todo el día, era muy bonito sentir como se retorcía pero todavía no daba patadas, Nygus-sensei nos había dicho que cuando entrara a los 6 meses empezaría a patear , me hice un ultrasonido para saber como estaba y estaba muy bien pero todavía no se dejaba ver era frustrante no saber que sexo era tu bebe, ya quería comprarle ropita especial solo para el.

Soul me decía que el bebe iba a ser niño, pero en el fondo no le importa si es niño o niña con tal de que nazca sano, el esta feliz y eso también me hace feliz; Estas dos semanas que llevamos de vacaciones estuvimos paseando en la primera semana con mi mamá, Tsubaki y Chrona en centros comerciales para comprarme mas ropa, ya que la que tenia ya no me quedaba había aumentado una talla de pantalones y una en blusas, un día nos había acompañado Liz y Patty, fue una completa tortura, probarme prenda tras prenda y recorriendo cada tienda del Death Mall, llegue a mi casa con los pies hinchados y doloridos .

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que nos quedaban para disfrutar a Chrona antes de que se fuera, el mas devastado fue Kid estuvo encerrado en su cuarto por un día, según lo dicho por Liz, sollozando una y otra vez el nombre de mi amiga, y también Patty no dijo que también sollozaba que lo dejaba cuando tenían tres meses de relación en un numero que era totalmente asimétrico…así era Kid, tenia que encontrar alguna imperfección en algo tan triste como la despedida de Chrona.

Le habíamos organizado entre Liz, Tsubaki y yo, una fiesta de despedida a Chrona como fue sorpresa no se lo esperaba y empezó a llorar en cuando gritamos sorpresa y salimos del escondite en donde nos habíamos escondido, le di un álbum de fotografías con todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos los 8 en el Shibusen.

— Gracias – me había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos – en verdad los extrañare mucho a los siete —.

Todos estábamos en el departamento de Soul, sentados alrededor de Chrona, otros en el respaldo del sofá dándole nuestra mejor sonrisa aunque estuviéramos tristes; habían ido unos compañeros mas como Oxford, Kilik y sus primos, Harvard, Kim y Jacqueline, hasta algunos profesores como Stein y mi padre, hasta mi madre ; todos queríamos darle una despedida como se merece.

— y nosotros a ti Chrona – le habíamos respondido todos al unisonó y la habíamos abrazado.

Me había dicho Medusa, su madre, que esa noche había llorado en una esquina de su cuarto, como cuando habían llegado a Death City y ella por su timidez, por el reciente divorcio de sus padres, no hacia muchos amigos; eso hizo que mi corazón se me encogiera, no pensaba que dejarnos seria un golpe tan duro como para volver a como había llegado antes de tenernos como amigos, de ahora en adelante su padre la tendría que apoyar si la quería tener a su lado.

Esta mañana la habíamos acompañado al aeropuerto junto con su madre para despedirnos por ultima vez de Chrona, su vuelo era al mediodía no era tan temprano, por que Black Star se había quejado que alguien tan grande como el debía de dormir por lo menos una doce horas para que su grandeza estuviera al tope y la pobre de Chrona arreglo su vuelo fuera al mediodía, algún día matare a Black Star por ser tan idiota e insensible; Kid estaba muy serio en todo el camino pues se había ido conmigo, Liz ,Patty y Soul, en el auto de Soul y no decía nada sobre la asimetría del coche por que solo tenia un volante, eso era algo raro de mi traumado amigo , y ni se inmuto cuando Patty le dijo que se había puesto una blusa con una sola manga, eso nos preocupaba a todos y Patty empezó a refunfuñar que no hizo uno de sus ataques de su trauma.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos encontramos con Tsubaki y Black Star, y buscamos juntos el numero de vuelo de Chrona, vimos que estaba en espera de abordaje, nos apuramos para no llegar tan tarde, corrimos hasta la sala de espera de la puerta para que abordaran el avión, Chrona estaba con su madre , paradas en espera de algo , en cuanto nos vio nos dedico una gran sonrisa , llevaba una chaqueta rosa que combinaba con su cabello y abajo un vestido negro corto, y una boina negra; llevaba en la mano una pequeña maleta como equipaje de mano. Nos acercamos a ella, yo fui la primera en ir directamente a Chrona y la abrace muy fuerte, me dije que no lloraría mas para no sentir mal a Chrona por irse con su papá.

— Te quiero y lo sabes, te voy a extrañar – le dije en su oído, tenia un regalo mas para ella, un osos de peluche rosa con alas, me separe de ella y se lo di lo llevaba en una bolsa de regalo – para que me recuerdes – y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, y lo mejor fue que no llore.

— gracias, Maka – creo que estaba a punto de llorar, pero luchaba por no llorar.

—oye, Chrona creo que esto te gustara mas – se acerco Soul, llevaba una cajita cuadrada muy plana para guardar algo muy grande – con esto recordaras mas la cara de esta ,_planita—_y me señalo con la cabeza, yo infle los cachetes y me cruce de brazos – bueno ya no esta tan planita—le dijo burlón y le dio la cajita, —ábrela, te va a gustar – no era una caja era un pequeño cuadro con una envoltura de papel de colores, era una foto de nosotras sonriéndole a la cámara en el Shibusen , llevábamos puesto nuestro uniforme .

— gracias, Soul – solo pudo decirle Chrona, pues estaba muy apenada –cu-cuida mucho de Maka y del bebe –

—lo hare, todos lo saben – le dedico una sonrisa torcida y puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

— Aun lado Soul – le dijeron Liz y Patty, llevaban un pequeño bulto entre las dos –toma Chrona para que recuerdes al tonto de Kid –

Era un peluche de Kid de tamaño mediano, era parecido a el pero solo que el peluche y mas lindo, Chrona alzo la vista hacia Kid, pero el tenia la vista en el avión que estaba a la derecha y no veía al frente.

— Lo hicimos entre mi hermanita y Tsubaki – le dijo Patty en tono infantil – aunque yo quería que fuera un gran jirafa pero no me dejaron – dijo decepcionada.

— Gracias, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, las extrañare mucho – y las tres la abrazaron, ellas la apoyaron mucho para que se animara a tener algo mas que una simple amistad con Kid, por su timidez.

— cuídate bien, y aliméntate mas Chrona, por favor — le dijo Tsubaki en cuanto se separaron.

—-c-claro – ella se sonrojo, era muy delgada y estas dos semanas no comió mucho por la depresión de dejarnos

— ¡basta de dramas!, aquí esta el que superara a los dioses, Black Star-ore sama, les alegra el día con solo verlo – y se empezó a reír como poseído, todos lo miramos con pena, hasta la gente de la sala de espera.

— Que gracioso, Black Star – y estallo en carcajadas, todos volteamos y vimos que era Chrona la que sea reía – gracias por hacerme reír—

Vimos que se enorgullecía por ser el quien la hacia reír se acerco a ella y tendió un papel, no vimos para darnos cuenta que era – tomo, Chrona para que recuerdes al gran Dios Black Star – era un autógrafo de el mismo, típico de el.

— Gracias de nuevo, Black Star – y lo guardo en su pequeña maleta.

— Pero que ordinario, eres idiota – le dijo fingiendo molestia Kid, hasta que hablo – a un lado, idiota – le dio un empujón para hacerlo a un lado donde estaba Soul.

— Cuidado con lo que dices rayitas, ¿quieres pelea? – le dijo con los puños es su cara, Soul le coloco su brazo para detenerlo, de inmediato entendió la indirecta que se calmara por un rato. Kid se acerco a Chrona, nosotros estábamos alrededor de ellos, pero disimulando que no los estábamos escuchando, Soul estaba aun lado de mi, me rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

— Te vas sin despedirte de mí – le dijo Kid, sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos –mala novia —.

— b-b-bueno n-no q-quería que p-pensaras eso – le trato de decir, pero no la dejo terminar, la paso un brazo por la nuca y la acerco a el para abrazarla.

— Era una broma, tonta—le dijo todavía abrazándola, creo que Chrona estaba paralizada, pero unas cuantas lagrimitas se le escaparon – nunca pensaría que me estas abandonando –

Kid dejo de abrazarla – solo prométeme una cosa – ella alzo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – nos hablaremos cada día, por lo menos una hora y vendrás a Death City para navidad –

— Lo prometo – le dedico una sonrisa – pero creo que vendré antes de navidad – y nos volteo a ver a mí y a Soul, y se empezó a acercar a nosotros.

Nos agarro de la manos a los dos – Soul, prométeme que cuidaras a Maka y al bebé –

— No te lo puedo prometer – le dio un codazo en las costillas, el soltó un quejido – aunque lo podría reconsiderar, lo prometo Chrona – lo dijo sin aliento.

— Maka, prométeme que me llamaras en cuanto nazca en bebé – asentí la cabeza, era un hecho en que le llamaría, ya que estábamos en mitad de Agosto, el bebe podría nacer en Diciembre.

— te llamare cuando tenga los dolores de parto –

Se puso pálida, creo que imaginándome como tenía mi parto, me empecé a reír nerviosamente y escuche que decía que no sabía lidiar con los partos.

— Mejor te hablo cuando nazca – le dije riéndome.

— ¡Chrona, ya están abordando el avión! – le aviso su mamá, que estaba cerca de la puerta para abordar.

— m-me tengo que i-ir, cuídense t-todos – se empezó a acercar adonde estaba su mamá, pero Kid la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, le sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos y la beso, por la cara que todos pusimos, me sonroje, y todos los demás también, ninguno habíamos hecho mas que agarrarnos de la mano delante de ellos, todos preferimos ver a otro lado mejor; voltee a verlos por pura curiosidad.

Kid le dio una cadena de plata, el dije era de corazón, Chrona se lo puso y le dio un beso rápido en los labio a Kid y se despidió de nosotros con la mano, y se fue por la puerta de abordaje con su madre, de seguro para que no se perdiera en la gran cuidad de Nueva York; nos sentamos en la sala de espera, era un gran silencio que ni el Black Star se atrevió a romper.

Cuando en avión se empezó a mover nos fuimos al cristal, para ver mas de cerca cuando se fuera Chrona, hasta que no se fue el avión , no nos movimos de ahí ; ya era oficial Chrona ya se había ido para estar con su padre, ya tenia una nueva esposa y tenia un hijo pequeño , no pasaba de los 5 años , me sentía un poco mal por Chrona tener que alejarse de su mamá para estar con su papá que no lo veía desde hace 7 años, era como cuando alguien que era tu mejor amigo lo dejas de ver por mucho tiempo y cuando lo vuelves a ver ya no es lo mismo.

— Bueno, ya me dio hambre de ver a ese avión despegar, el gran Black Star quiere pizza – Black Star rompió el silencio en el que nos habíamos hundido.

— Pero, Black Star no sabes si los demás quieren pizza – le dijo Tsubaki rogándole que nos considerara a los demás.

— por mi esta bien – dijo Kid, todos lo vimos, por que estaba hablando como si nada, como si su novia no se hubiera ido lejos.

— ¿Seguro rayitas?... no quieres algo para desahogarte de que te abandono tu novia — le dijo burlón Black Star, Patty se empezó a reír como desquiciada, y empezaron a correr hacia la salida riéndose y canturreando "pizza, pizza".

— Si serás idiota – le dijo con cara asesina Kid, dispuesto a perseguirlos, pero Tsubaki s ele adelanto, diciendo "Black Star, discúlpate", pero al ultimo momento se contuvo y agacho la cabeza, ya Liz se había ido a seguir a Patty.

— ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Soul, yo estaba abrazada de su brazo.

— Eso creo – le sonrió Kid

— pues no pareces – yo le dije, pues parecía un hombre derrumbado, que acababa de perder lo que mas quiere y eso era lo que era.

Se cubrió el rostro con su mano, y se sentó en uno de los muchos asientos de la sala de espera, me le acerque me puse de rodillas y le coloque mi mano en la rodilla, Soul se sentó aun lado de el y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

— desahógate, si quieres – le dije, eso era lo que necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia adentro, sobre lo de Chrona, vi a Soul para saber si estaba desacuerdo para escucharlo y el asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿les parece correcto que después de 7 años quiera volver a verla, y sobre todo le pide que viva con el y con su nueva familia, para que estudie haya ?…no me respondan—alzo la mano para impedirnos contestar —, por que no me parece justo para Medusa-sensei que su padre quiere quitarle a la única persona que tiene ahora para apoyarla –

Soul y yo nos quedamos en silencio un poco para reflexionar, si era injusto para Medusa-sensei que Chrona se fuera ahora que estaban mas unidas y que tenían planes para la clínica en Death City, y sobre todo injusto para Chrona que tiene que lidiar con la nueva esposa y a lo mejor con su menosprecio por ser hija de la ex mujer de su esposo y ahora que tiene un medio hermano…será muy difícil para ella.

— seria muy egoísta de mi parte decirle que no se vaya y que la necesito aquí para que nuestros traumas lo sobrelleváramos juntos, pero ella tomo una decisión y tenia que respetarla por mucho que me doliera , para eso son las parejas , para apoyarse en las decisiones de cada uno—tenia su cabeza entre sus manos y estaba mirando al suelo , yo solo seguía pasando mis manos por sus brazos reconfortándolo y también como para decirle que siguiera, Soul ya había parado de darle las palmaditas .

— Kid – Soul estaba hablando, Kid se volteo y alzo la cara para verlo – cuando Maka , me dijo que estaba embarazada , mi mente se puso en blanco , no estaba preparado para recibir una noticia así, nadie esta preparado para recibir tal noticia, después de mi desconcertada pregunta estúpida que le hice a Maka , lo pensé 5 segundos y me di cuenta que los debía proteger a los dos , cueste lo que cueste ,y cuando nos toco decirles a sus padres…, nos apoyamos mutuamente , justo lo que tu hiciste con Chrona , la apoyaste aunque no te gustara en la decisión de irse con su padre—me sorprendí , por que en instante Kid yo no tenia el semblante triste si no como que quería seguir viviendo con esto.

— saben… gracias por me, serán unos buenos padres, saben escuchar a la gente y reconfortarla – nos vimos Soul y yo, y nos sonreímos, nunca veíamos venir ese comentario por parte de Kid, según el seriamos unos buenos padres, se paro del asiento y dio unos cuento pasos, Soul hizo lo mismo y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme – solo hay una cosa que me molesto…— dijo Kid.

— ¿Y que es, Kid?—le preguntamos al mismo tiempo

— se hubiera ido en un día simetrico, que es eso de irse un 14 de agosto eso a la mitad son sietes nada simétricos… — y siguió quejándose que si la simetría esto y la simetría el otro, nunca va a cambiar.

Mi teléfono sonó, era Liz, pulse el botón para contestar y lo puse en altavoz para que también escuchara Soul y Kid, para que no estuvieran preguntando que había dicho Liz.

— ¿que paso Liz? – le pregunte a Liz en la otra línea.

—_solo quería decirles que se apresuraran—_me contesto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa? – le pregunte desconcertada por el tono desesperado que usaba.

— _pues… veras Black Star, esta desesperado por que ya quiere comer_—dijo después de dar un gran suspiro – _esta jugando con los carritos para las maletas en el estacionamiento, Tsubaki, esta desesperada tras el, por favor apresúrense _–

— si ya vamos para haya… solo teníamos que hacer algo – soné lo mas naturalmente posible, y vi a Kid, estaba teniendo su ya habitual ataque de simetría.

— _muy bien… ¡espera Patty! …¡no déjalo donde estaba!… ¡Black Star deja eso, Patty te esta siguiendo!...Por favor, por favor_ – del otro lado se escuchaban las habituales risotadas de Black Star y las suplicas de Tsubaki, para que el idiota se calmara, y también las risas de Patty, y Liz colgó.

Soul agarro de la chaqueta a Kid y lo empezó a arrastrar, conmigo siguiéndole; llegamos a donde estaban Liz y los demás, y si estaba hecho un caos, Liz con cara de estresada y Tsubaki tratando de calmar a Black Star y Patty ,que la primera estaba en el carrito y Black Star manejándolo, Soul lo calmo , pero con la cara que puso al ver lo que hacia su mejor amigo , pareciera que el quería hacer lo mismo ; vio la cara de Liz y decidió poner orden, de camino a la pizzería , estuvimos haciéndole bromas a Kid para que no estuviera tan triste por que Chrona se fue.

Esa tarde me di cuenta que los amigos por tan lejos que estén serán tus amigos su trabajas en esa amistad, no importa si por teléfono o de otra manera pero estar en contacto y es lo que hare con Chrona, tratar de tener la misma amistad por nuestro bien.

_& 23 semanas de embarazo…_

Estas dos semanas sin Chrona fueron un poco difíciles, pero con la ayuda de las chicas las estuve sobrellevando, pero el que mas nos preocupaba era Kid, estaba mas ocupado por la entrada a la universidad, el se había encargado de nuestra documentación a la universidad de Shibusen, para estar ocupado y no tener en mente otras cosas; Liz me decía que siempre estaba ocupado con la limpieza por mas pequeña que sea de la mansión, ya que ella y Patty vivían con el por ser sus primas.

Para comenzar el día, era el primer día de clases de la universidad, ya habíamos tomado un mes de bien merecidas vacaciones, Soul se la pasó trabajando en la empresa de su padre, la que estaba aquí en Death City así que casi no nos vimos en estas 2 semanas, luego tuvimos la visita de su madre y de su hermano en mi casa la semana pasada…otra historia.

— _¡Kami! ,cuanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo la madre de Soul, Elizabeth Evans, una mujer de la misma estatura que mi madre 1.70 la de una modelo, vestida elegantemente , muy guapa, con el cabello rubio platinado no blanco como el de Soul, eso lo heredo de su padre, su madre tenia los ojos rojos como su hermano y el, ella había estado en la entrada de mi casa y estaba abrazando a mi madre, habían sido amigas en el Shibusen hace mucho tiempo ,pero se fue de Death City al casarse con el padre de Soul e irse a vivir a Inglaterra._

— _lo de Lizzie — nunca las habíamos visto tan cariñosas entre consuegras, el hermano de Soul, Wes Evans estaba atrás de su madre , era un poco mas alto que su hermano menor , llevaba en los brazos 2 grandes cajas de regalos, era la versión de Soul pero mayor , el tenia 24 años, — que grande estas Wes, igualito a tu padre – se dirigió mi madre a el cuando dijo eso – tu también vienes Soul-kun – le dijo mi madre al verlo a un lado de Wes, lo salude al verlo estaba en el recibidor con mi madre._

_Entraron al departamento, Wes dejo los regalos en el mueble donde colocábamos los zapatos, Soul también entro se acerco a mi oído y me dijo – mi madre no paraba de decirme que quería verte embarazada, así que hemos venido –_

— _No te preocupes, me cae bien tu madre – le sonreí._

_Seguimos a los demás a la sala, me senté en un sillón y Soul en el respaldo de este, su madre y su hermano también estaban sentados, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando té._

— _Que buena le hiciste pasar a mamá – dijo Wes burlón – ¿eh, Soul? , tu primera novia, y la embarazas –_

— _Fue un accidente – dijo Soul, sonando un poco irritado – y lo sabes… ¿verdad madre? –_

— _bueno, si fue inesperado—dio seria su mamá – pero mas inesperado que con mi edad, alguien tan joven como yo se convierta en abuela – sonó fingiendo un drama, la vimos divertidos – pero lo mejor que la madre de mi nieto va a ser Maka-chan, ella cuidara muy bien de los dos –me vio y sonrió – me alegro que tu seas la novia de Soul –_

Fue una visita fugaz a los 3 días se fueron, los regalos resultaron ser una cuna y una silla alta para el bebe que voluntariamente entre Wes y mi padre la armaron, Soul se desespero de solo leer las instrucciones, prometieron volver antes de que nazca el bebe y viniendo de la madre de Soul, querrá venir un mes antes de su nacimiento para estar presente.

Me prepare para el primer día en la universidad, como siempre Soul vendría por mí, me puse un pantalón que me acababa de comprar y un suéter, con una bufanda, estábamos a septiembre y ya hacia un poco de frio, desayune cereales apresuradamente, ya que mi madre y mi padre se habían ido temprano al Shibusen, y se me hacia tarde a mi, Soul sonó la bocina del coche y baje al instante , lo salude dándole un beso en la mejilla, el llevaba una chaqueta negra y jeans con una playera blanca; arranco por que se nos hacia tarde teníamos que pasar por nuestros horarios y nuestras clases.

Como la universidad del Shibusen estaba en otro lugar, ya era un camino diferente para llegar a la escuela, cuando llegamos, también llegaron Liz, Patty y Kid; Tsubaki y Black Star ya estaban en la pequeña plaza entre los edificios de las especialidades, fuimos juntos a recoger nuestros horarios y las clases, solo a Liz, Patty y a Soul les tocaba en otro edifico que no fuera humanidades, a el en el de administración, a Patty y a Liz en el de Artes, nos despedimos de ellas dos, ya que Soul me iba acompañar hasta mi salón.

Liz se burlo de el por ser un novio y padre protector, por que según ella nunca se me despegaba, Soul solo gruño, nos despedimos de los demás ya que les tocaba clase en otro salón habíamos quedado en el almuerzo comer juntos, me tocaba introducción a la literatura universal.

— creo que es mejor que ya te vayas, ves ya estoy en el salón – le dije señalando el salón – vas a llegar tarde a tu clase –

— No me importa si mi novia no llega bien a su clase – me acaricio la mejilla – vamos, mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca, vas a tener que leer mucho mas de lo que haces para terminar esta carrera –

— sabes que leo mucho, pero ya mejor vete, te van a regañar – le dije desesperada no quería que llegara tarde en su primer día en la universidad.

— No me quieres – dijo fingiendo dolor – bueno ya que insistes, si se me hace tarde –

— Imbécil – le dije divertida.

—nos vemos en el almuerzo, suerte – me dio un beso en la frente y se fue alejando por el pasillo, suspire el y su preocupación pensé, me metí al salón, ya había gente dentro, busque un sitio libre y me senté en el, cuando iba avanzando las miradas no hicieron falta, ya que se veía mi vientre abultado, ya no se podía ocultar más.

— ¿eres Maka Albarn, de la clase luna creciente? – voltee a ver quien me había preguntado eso, era un muchacho de cabello negro con una rayas blancas pero las de el si eran simétricas, era apuesto pero lo que mas me sorprendió de el eran sus ojos rojos, era como los de Soul, pero con la diferencia que los de Soul me miraban con amor y los de el con curiosidad.

— si, soy yo, por que lo dices… ¿Quién eres? – le pregunte, por que no sabia quien era el.

—pero que descortés soy…mi nombre es Asura, soy de la otra clase del Shibusen, tal vez no me conoces por que yo entre en el ultimo año, pero yo si te conozco se hablo muy bien de ti en el baile de graduación sobre lo de tu…— y vio mi vientre, yo me sonroje y lo tape con mis brazos – si, todo el mundo lo sabe ya, en las vacaciones no disimularon nada Evans y tu –

— Pues…— todavía estaba sonrojada – fue una lastima que no nos hayamos hablado en la preparatoria pero… mucho gusto – le sonreí y le tendí la mano para que juntáramos las manos.

— El gusto es mío Maka Albarn – me apretó la mano y me sonrío…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Que bien como están mi gente bonita aquí trayéndoles el cuarto , les gusto jaj, me gustaron mucho sus reviews y en cuanto a la fecha , creo que serán los viernes de la actualización trataré de hacerlo cada semana pero no es seguro eso , así que crucen los dedos para que sea asi ok?_

_Pues en cuanto a la historia me base un poco a lo que me esta pasando a mi la despedida de mis amigos por que se van a otros lugares a estudiar y es muy triste para mi , por que yo me quedo en la ciudad y es muy triste tener que esperar hasta diciembre para volver a verlos jeje._

_aww vi toradora esta semana muy buen anime me encanto me hizo llorar T.T, veando lo disfrutaran como yo jaj_

_Agradecimientos especiales a …_

_**Agrias-chan,Maka Kagamine , haruxica , Mikitsan , lizie chan , Lucy-chan Evans y Denii-Asakura**_

_Hubo un review que me pregunto que si mataria al bebe de maka y la respuesta es no, es como si me contradeciera la historia, esta alrededor del bebe , jaj si no , no hay historia vdd? Jaja_

_Bueno me despido._

_Adelantos.._

_-es una maestra con bastante _personalidad_, ¿no crees? –_

_- maldita niña estúpida –_

_- Soul-kun , nos vemos –_

_Un poco raros los adelantos pero esperen … y verán jaja me despido :D_

_recuerden ...Los delfines son tiburones gays jaja_

_Star-choco_

_ ¿review?_


	5. Vida universitaria

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

_Aquí solo diré una cosa…ME ACEPTARON EN LA UNIVERSIDAD…uff me siento súper bien de haber logrado eso pasar los malditos exámenes de admisión, para mi en toda la preparatoria fueron mi terror, pero ya lo supere y ahora queda poner todo mi empeño para terminar mi carrera de odontología…ya saben aquí hay una futura dentista haha, como vieron en mi profile cambie la imagen, siento que esta mas padre jajá, les gusto mucho la frasecita de los delfines jajá a mi también no dude en ponerla, bueno mejor hasta aquí …nos leemos abajo ok con ustedes el capitulo 5 …_

* * *

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 5: Vida universitaria**

_& 23 semanas de embarazo…_

— _Pues…— todavía estaba sonrojada – fue una lastima que no nos hayamos hablado en la preparatoria pero… mucho gusto – le sonreí y le tendí la mano para que juntáramos las manos._

— _El gusto es mío Maka Albarn – me apretó la mano y me sonrío._

— dejen la platica, ahorita vamos con las presentaciones – era la profesora, muy bonita, no era muy alta, tenia el cabello rubio corto arriba de los hombros, pero tenia una parche en un ojo, y vestía de negro – soy su profesora Marie Mjolnir, durante este semestre les impartiré introducción a la literatura – nos dijo de la manera mas amable que se pueda hablar , creo que me gustara esta materia, como el salón era tipo auditorio con los asientos alrededor de la sala de manera de escaleras y el pizarrón estaba al frente de todo , la profesora estaba atrás de su escritorio pero estaba parada con su maletín bajo un brazo.

— antes de empezar la clase, quiero que al nombrarlos, se paren digan su nombre completo, edad y de que preparatoria vienen, los nombrare al azar…haber – tenia una lista en la mano y pasaba su dedo por la hoja, y tarareaba algo – ¡Maka Albarn!—.

Salte del susto, era como en la primaria cada año te hacían presentarte aunque ya todo mundo sabía quien eras solo para que el maestro nuevo se aprendiera tu cara y tu nombre.

Me pare de mi lugar, todos voltearon a verme; me sentía cohibida si estuviera en otro estado y mi vientre no estuviera tan abultado seria otra cosa muy diferente.

— mi nombre es Maka Albarn –no se de donde saque la voz para poder presentarme – tengo 17 años pero en un mes cumpliré los 18 – vi como Marie –sensei, me veía con curiosidad, de arriba abajo pero cuando llego a la parte de mi vientre se sorprendió – estudie la preparatoria en el Shibusen — me veía con preocupación y curiosidad, se veía en su semblante que quería hablar por que abría y cerraba su boca como queriendo decir algo pero arrepintiéndose de ultimo momento.

— gracias, Maka puedes sentarte— me sonrió con amabilidad, y le obedecí me volví a sentar con la mirada puesta de toda la clase…si las miradas mataran estaría mil veces muerta. —Asura serias tan amable de presentarte—

El se levanto de su lugar, era alto pero un poco menos que Soul, tenia la misma complexión de el solo que sus brazos eran mas delgados – mi nombre es Asura Kishin, tengo 18 años y vengo del Shibusen – y se otra vez ocupo su lugar.

— gracias Asura, seguimos con…— siguieron con los demás en la clase, fue muy interesante conocer a los demás que íbamos a compartir la clase durante todo el semestre.

— tss…Maka – voltee a ver a quien me estaba hablando y era Kim, estaba con nosotros en la preparatoria y secundaria, era mi amiga pero no tanto como las demás; tenia cabello rosa pero de un tono mas fuerte que el de Chrona, Ox estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella lo rechazaba constantemente.

—Kim, no sabia que también ibas a estudiar literatura – le dije en voz baja, ella estaba atrás de mi por eso no la había visto, cuando me presente en la clase, Marie-sensei seguía con las presentaciones pero ya casi no le estaba prestando atención.

— tampoco sabia que estabas embarazada – me reprocho, me sonroje por que era verdad lo había ocultado por 2 meses en la escuela, solo sabían mis amigas mas cercanos, Shinigami-sama, mis papás y los de Soul – debiste confiar en tus demás amigos, casi me desmayo cuando me lo dijo Jacquie – se refería a Jacqueline su mejor amiga que también fue nuestra compañera.

— Lo siento, Kim pero de verdad queríamos que fuera secreto hasta que acabáramos la preparatoria – seguíamos hablando en voz baja, para que no nos oyeran los demás que estaban alrededor de nostras, era muy incomoda estar así por que te tenias que cuidar que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación tan privada.

— pero debieron decirlo, nosotras no íbamos a decirle a nadie, a Jacquie se lo dijeron por ahí – me dejo pensando de quien fue quien lo habrá divulgado – ya casi todos lo que estuvimos en el Shibusen lo saben y a lo mejor toda la universidad lo sabrá al final del día – palidecí, todas las miradas que tuve en el salón, hace rato multiplicadas por toda la universidad, era demasiado para mi.

— Kim Diehl, puedes hacernos el favor de presentarte eres la única que falta – le dijo en tono severo Marie-sensei, Kim, se levanto de su asiento.

— Kim Diehl, 18 años, vengo del Shibusen como casi todos – lo dijo en un tono altanero, como lo hacia siempre que conocía gente nueva, si no la conocías pensarías que es muy frívola y ambiciosa, pero muy alegre con sus amigos; para después volver a sentarse.

Como termino las presentaciones, nos dio una breve explicación de lo que íbamos a aprender en esta materia el resto del semestre, como llevaba una libreta de apuntes, anotaba todo lo que me interesaba , y así fue mi primera clase en la universidad.

Dieron el toque habitual del fin de una clase y todavía faltaban otras dos para el descanso, agarre mi bolso y me dispuse a irme, cuando Marie-sensei me llamo para que me acercara a ella y me acerque a ella para ver que es lo que quería; pero espero a que todos salieran antes de hablarme.

— Shinigami-sama, nos dijo que había una chica embarazada que iba a ingresar a la universidad – todo el tiempo mantuvo la vista en mi, usando un tono maternal, como una madre le habla a sus hijos, — nunca pensé que fuera la hija de Spirit-sempai –

— Bueno…Shinigami-sama, me dio autorización de seguir estudiando – le dije avergonzada, era muy raro que alguien que acabas de conocer te hablara de en un tono tan tierno, eso me hacia recordar a mi mamá cuando me acariciaba el vientre y le hablaba con cariño al bebé.

— entiendo… ¿pero como vas a arreglártelas cuando el bebé nazca y tengas que cuidarlo? –buena pregunta, hasta mis profesoras se preocupan por el futuro de mi hijo.

— pues, eh pensado en dejarlo en la guardería del Shibusen antes de venir a la universidad, eh ir a verlo en el descanso, ya que no esta muy lejos – le dije no muy convencida de eso, pues no habíamos hablado mucho de eso con mi madre, de cómo nos arreglaríamos en el momento del que bebe naciera , pues lo cuidaría los 40 días que tengo que hacerlo bien , y después creo que lo llevaría a la guardería para que pudiera estudiar; lo tendría que hablar mas adelante con Soul.

— pues, eso esta bien para ti y para el padre del bebé, pero para el bebé, no; el tiene que estar con su madre, y… ¿Quién es el padre del bebé? – estaba pensativa, pero cuando menciono a Soul, me dio un poco de vergüenza por que se suponía que habíamos tenido relaciones y eso era algo vergonzoso para mi.

— emm…Soul Evans – lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro, y mirando hacia el suelo; sentí la mano de Marie-sensei en mi hombro y alce la vista.

— bueno tienen que madurar para que puedan criar a un nuevo ser que viene en camino –me sonrió, puso su mano en la mejilla y la otra agarro su codo – ni casada estoy, y casi llego a los 34 sin hijos, esta juventud de ahora – lamentándose yo la vi, intentando parecer alegre, pero estaba algo incomoda – bueno, Maka-chan vete antes de que se te haga tarde para la otra clase —.

Me despedí de ella, era un poco rara, ella seguía quejándose de que ya estaba mayor que era tiempo de que se casara mientras que yo me salía del salón, como no sabia que clase me tocaba, seque mi horario del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— sabia que no ibas a saber la próxima clase – me sobresalte, y gire la cabeza y era Asura, estaba con la espalda contra la pared cerca de la puerta del salón.

— Asura me esperaste – le dedique una sonrisa, era muy amable de su parte haberme esperado, ya que estaba algo distraída por la platica con Marie-sensei y no sabia donde era la siguiente clase — ¿vamos a clase? —.

El se separo de la pared para seguirme el paso a la siguiente clase, era muy amable, como la clase era en otro piso, platicamos de cosas triviales como nuestro autor favorito, y por que entramos a esta carrera; cuando llegamos a la clase ya el maestro había llegado, entramos apresuradamente para que no nos reprendiera, según nos había dicho era el profesor de redacción, no solo leeríamos también escribiríamos.

Al terminar esa clase me fui con Kim y Asura a la próxima clase, esta fue un poco mas entretenida pues estuvimos compartiendo con la clase nuestros autores favoritos y nuestros libros favoritos, todos teníamos gustos diferentes que iban desde el misterio hasta el romance, conocí una parte que no conocía de Kim que le gustaban mucho las novelas románticas, al menos hoy aprendí algo.

La ultima clase antes del descanso fue mas aburrido porque era sobre historia de la literatura, pero como era el primer día de clases nos estaba dando por no decir introductoria, a la mayoría de la clase los tenia totalmente dormidos, yo estaba luchando por no quedarme dormida, voltee a mi lado izquierdo que se encontraba Kim y estaba totalmente dormida como los demás; cuando el preciado timbre del descanso sonó, todos salieron de su ensoñación , otros se empezaron a estirar por el descanso que tomaron en la clase, yo solo tuve que sacudir la cabeza para quitarme el aburrimiento , no se como iba a sobrevivir a clases así. Salí junto con Asura y Kim, para la cafetería.

— así que tienes un hermano mayor, Asura-kun – le dijo Kim, nos había dicho que tenia un hermano 3 años mayor que el — ¿y a que se dedica? – le pregunto

— Es motociclista – le contesto sonriente, viendo la cara de Kim era de decepción por que de seguro pensaba que era rico.

— por cierto Maka, ¿a que se dedica el hermano de Soul-kun? – me pregunto Kim ignorando totalmente a Asura.

— Pues Wes-kun es violinista – no le di mucha importancia, era muy buen violinista, y muy buena persona, no solo era el dinero lo que contaba, Soul tocaba el piano muy bien, creo que el talento fue heredado.

— ¡Enserio!—me dijo muy entusiasmada – haber cuando me presentas a tu cuñado – trate de comprenderla que ella quería encontrar un novio con dinero, se aferro a mi brazo y así estuvimos hasta llegar a la cafetería de la universidad.

Logre divisar a mi amigo, vi como Soul me hacia una seña para que me acercara a ellos, estaban en una mesa para 7, sentí como todas las miradas del lugar se posaban en mi vientre, a estas alturas Kim me había soltado para mantener distancias, me dijo "hasta mas al rato Maka", para después irse creo que había visto a Jacqueline, Asura se acerco a mi para susúrrame al oído, "Maka te espero en la salida de la cafetería para irnos juntos", yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el se fue con sus amigos.

Seguí caminando y escuche los cuchicheos, que solían hacer cuando veían a una adolescente embarazada como yo, quería que la tierra me tragase para que dejaran de mirarme como un bicho raro.

— Admiren al gran Black Star, a entrado a la universidad y deslumbrara con su grandeza a todos – todos lo empezaron a mirar y reírse por su comportamiento ridículo, camine rápido hacia la mesa y me senté a un lado de Soul.

—Ya cállate idiota, ya se sentó – le dijo Kid en voz baja a Black Star.

— recuerden que este gran sol estará toda la universidad aquí – para después sentarse riéndose.

—gracias, Black Star – le susurre, estaba agradecida con el por lo que hizo fue muy amable de su parte pero muy a su estilo.

— el gran Black Star esta para todos los que necesiten ayuda – y se empezó a reír como siempre lo hacia después de dar a conocer que tenia un ego muy grande.

Todos lo veíamos con pena, tenerlo como amigo era muy bueno por que el a veces aunque no lo pareciera nos cuidaba y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarnos , como cuando Soul le pidió que no dijera lo de mi embarazo a toda la escuela por que era conocido por gritar todo lo que le contábamos, pero lo hizo muy bien.

— ¿Por qué estabas con el idiota de Asura Kishin? – me pregunto de repente Soul, paso su brazo por mis hombro y me acerco mas a el, para besarme el pelo.

— vamos en las mismas clases, me estaba haciendo compañía… ¿celoso? – voltee para ver su cara, pero estaba viendo a otro lado.

— ¿celoso yo? Eso no es nada cool Maka – sonrió de manera burlona a lo que estaba viendo y me volvió a besar el cabello, la curiosidad me gano y voltee a ver lo que Soul estaba viendo, y era Asura.

—Soul ¿Por qué ves a Asura? – le pregunte curiosa.

— Estoy poniéndole un limite para que mantenga distancias contigo por su propio bien – me dijo, esa faceta suya era demasiado tierna, me encantaba cuando Soul se ponía así, por que podía molestarlo con eso durante todo el día.

— Hey, padre celoso – le dijo Liz a Soul, el dejo de tener la batalla de miradas con Asura para voltear a ver a Liz distraídamente — ¿Cómo te fue en las primeras clases?, estábamos hablando de eso pero como estaban en su burbuja de amor, no nos hicieron caso –

Me reí de Soul, por que hasta nuestros amigos se habían dado cuenta de sus ataques de celos, su respuesta fue un gruñido de irritación como hacia siempre que lo molestaban Kid y Black Star.

— pues nada del otro mundo, conocer gente nueva y nuevos maestros – le respondió a Liz de manera despreocupada, yo empecé a comer de la bandeja de comida que tenia enfrente, lo que Soul me había comprado, los demás también le daban unas cuantas mordidas o sorbos a su respectiva comida.

— pues a mi me pareció divertido, hice muchos dibujos…miren – dijo Patty y empezó a sacar de su bolso varias hojas con jirafas en ella, parecía muy divertida al enseñarnos sus obras de arte como ella les decía, todos eran de jirafas, la vimos fingiendo una sonrisa; ella era muy infantil la mayor parte del tiempo y lo demostraba con su amor a las jirafas

— muy bonitos, Patty-chan – le dijo honestamente y con un dulce tono Tsubaki – pues en la clase nos tuvimos que presentar, tuve que calmar a Black Star por que no paraba de decir su nombre –

— pues los demás mortales me querían quitar el protagonismo cuando se paraban a decir su nombre y los demás le ponían atención, el gran Black Star es el protagonista en todos lados — se defendió.

— y retrasaste la clase por tu culpa idiota, y como te estábamos callando Tsubaki y yo nos castigaron por tu culpa – le recalco Kid, como tomaban algunas clases juntos, por lo similar de sus carreras.

— Bueno no es para tanto, un ensayo de 5000 palabras para mañana de cómo educar, no es mucho – trató de convencer a Kid que su castigo no era tanto.

— pobres de ustedes, primer día y castigo por la culpa de Black Star – le dijo burlona Liz.

Y así seguimos por 5 minutos más contando lo que nos paso, les dije que casi me duermo en una clase, cosa muy rara en mí por que yo no suelo dormirme en una clase, todos se burlaron de mí pro que por primera vez no estaba poniendo atención a una clase.

Nos vimos interrumpidos por que una profesora, no tan mayor se acercaba a nuestra mesa con cara divertida no pasaba de los 25, tenia cabello debajo de los hombros morado, y sus ojos eran dorados pero lo que mas me llamo la atención de ella, y no piensen mal de mi pero es lo mas llamativo que tiene la profesora , son sus grandes pechos , traía puesto una falda recta , que solo le cubría lo necesario para no enseñar sus pantaletas, un saco morado que combinaba perfecto con su falda, muy apretado como para que sus pechos casi se le salieran de donde estaba.

Todos los hombres en la cafetería la miraban embobados, por que no era una profesora normal, vi de reojo a Soul y vi que tragaba pesado, por que la profesora estaba enfrente de nosotros.

— ¡Vaya Soul!, con que esta es tu novia –dijo divertida la profesora que en estos momentos no sabia ni su nombre solo que tenia una gran _personalidad _que destacaba mucho –es muy bonita –

— gracias…Blair-sensei – se llamaba Blair, al menos sabia su nombre, y lo que mas me sorprendió fue por la gran familiaridad con la que le hablaba a Soul., pero también me sorprendió con el nerviosismo con el que hablo el.

— se ve muy tierna embarazada – le dijo como una gatita mimada – espero que estés preparado para otra clase después del descanso…nos vemos—dijo para después irse, caminando de una manera provocativa, todos los hombre de la cafetería la veían con ojos de lujuria

— ¿Te habla con tanta familiaridad?— me pareció algo muy raro.

— ¿celosa? – se burlo.

—Cállate – le dije sonriéndole

— Solo me estaba coqueteando en toda la clase – se estremeció y hizo una cara graciosa como si tuviera escalofríos – se me insinuaba en toda la clase y soportarla otra clase mas – hizo cara de sufrimiento.

— no te hagas Soul, Blair-sensei es una maestra con mucha _personalidad _¿no creen?– lo dijo maliciosamente Liz, los demás se empezaron a burlar de el – de seguro te gusto que te coqueteara—.

— Ya cállense – lo dijo ligeramente molesto.

Estábamos platicando de las clases que nos correspondía las siguientes horas; era agradable pasar por lo menos esa parte del día hablando de tonterías con mis amigos.

— ¡Soul! – una muchacha de nuestra edad, había abrazado a Soul por la espalda con sus brazos en su cuello, tenia el cabello largo hasta la espalda castaño claro, parecía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo.

—Rachel, espera me estas lastimando…suéltame – le decía Soul, tratando de quitarse sus brazos de su cuello, lo logro , pero la tal Rachel tomo una silla de otra mesa, me hizo a un lado con todo y mi asiento, para ponerse en medio de Soul y yo; solo pude agarrarme de mi asiento para que no me callera.

— hola, me llamo Rachel Elric, compañera de clase de Soul – se presento, estaba saludándonos a todos, tenia los ojos de un azul celeste muy bonito, llevaba puesto un suéter de manga larga y una falda, — encantada de conocer a los amigos de Soul—.

Los demás estaban fingiendo pero sin resultado una gran sonrisa – encantada de conocerte Rachel-chan, yo soy Tsubaki, ella Liz-chan, Patty-chan, Kid-kun, Black Star – los estaba señalando en cuanto les decía sus nombre – y ella es Maka-chan – me señalo al final, Rachel cada vez que decía un nombre, saludaba al mencionado; cuando me volteo a ver yo le sonreí, pero me vio sorprendida.

— ¡Oh, por Dios estas embarazada! – Me dijo asustada, solo trate de mostrar una sonrisa forzada – ¿Quién es el padre? – su pregunta me sorprendió, los demás también se sorprendieron por que fue muy directa.

— Bueno… el padre es…— le decía nerviosa.

— ¡no sabes! – me dijo todavía mas asustada.

— ¡claro que se quien es, es este idiota! – y le señale a Soul, no podía creer como alguien podía sacara conclusiones tan rápido, sin escuchar los fundamentos que tengas que decir para defenderte; volteo rápidamente a ver a Soul, el solo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— no me dijiste que tenias novia— lo dijo en tono reprochador – y menos que estaba embarazada.

— claro que te dije – se defendió Soul – después de que te me insinuaras —.

Rachel se sonrojo por lo dicho por Soul, si que era muy atrevida.

— bueno, nosotros nos vamos—dijo Liz, levantándose y tomando del brazo a Patty – hasta mas al rato – para después irse con su hermana menor.

— nosotros también, faltan 8 simétricos minutos paraqué toquen la campana para las clase – se pararon Kid, Black Star y Tsubaki.

— Hasta la salida, Maka-chan – se despidió Tsubaki para después irse con los chicos.

Solo me despedía de ellos con la mano.

— Vamos Soul antes de que llegue el profesor – se levanto Rachel, tomando del brazo a Soul para obligarlo a levantarse, el la vio confundido, ella se abrazo a su brazo. – nos vemos… ¿Cómo te llamas?... ¡así Maka! Hasta luego – para después llevarse a Soul a rastras por la cafetería para la salida, vi a Soul con cara de resignación y vi su cara, tenía la cara de disculpa.

—Niña estúpida – dije por lo bajo, en estos momentos ella no me agradaba para nada.

— que mala educación de esa chica – me sobresalte, y alce la vista para ver quien había hablado era Asura, me vio y me sonrió – perdón por asustarte, pero estabas distraída por que esa chica se llevo a Evans a la fuerza —.

— Si – le dije ausentemente — ¿nos vamos a la clase ?—le pregunte para que no dijera mas sobre el tema de Rachel.

Nos fuimos a la clase, y pasamos el resto del día conociendo a los nuevos profesores que impartirían de ahora en adelante en el semestre, algunos si me veían con cara de reprobación al ver mi vientre, que apenada yo escondía, algunos de mis compañeras me veían con cara de compasión, como si ellas me dijeran que lo que me esperaba era lo peor.

Al fin había terminado el primer día de la universidad y todo lo que nos faltaba, tome mis cosas de mi asiento para encontrarme a mis amigos en el punto medio de todos los edificios , pero antes me despedí de Kim y Asura.

Estaban todos esperándome, pero también estaba cierta persona abrazada del brazo que alguien que no debía…no malinterpreten pero la primera impresión que tuve de ella no fue muy buena, y eso es lo más importante cuando conoces a alguien, pero tratare de conocerla más de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Admiren al gran Black Star que a terminado su primer día de universidad con gran éxito! —lo dijo y después empezó a reírse como de costumbre, y como de costumbre Kid lo regañaba y Tsubaki-chan lo trataba de clamara para que no hiciera mas ridículo de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

Sorpresivamente Rachel se estaba riendo de la escena cosa que nadie hacia –excepto Patty-, siempre lo veíamos con pena ajena.

— Esta mortal admira al gran Black Star – lo dijo con gran orgullo.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban, tome de la mano a Soul, del otro brazo del que lo tenia agarrado Rachel, me vio con cara de pocos amigos y decidí mejor soltarlo pero Soul no me dejo y siguió dándole un ligero apretón a mi mano.

Nos fuimos al estacionamiento todos juntos, por que teníamos que ir a dejar a su casa a Tsubaki y a Black Star; Patty, Liz y Kid se iban juntos.

— adiós a todos, hasta mañana Soul – se despidió Rachel cuando llegaron por ella, fue muy extraño como nos trataba como si nos conociera de toda la vida pero solo la habíamos conocido esta mañana.

Nos subimos al coche después de que Liz arrancara su automóvil para la mansión de Kid, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros – ¿es muy rara Rachel-chan, no? – pregunte, por que fui a la única que trato con indiferencia respecto a los demás.

— Yo solo creo que estaba tratando de hacer amigos – me dijo Tsubaki-chan.

Eso hizo que me sintiera un poquito mal, por que no podía estar de l toda equivocada.

— Viene del Shibusen de Los Ángeles – nos dijo Soul, ahí comprendí de cómo se debía de sentir ella, sin conocer amigos era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

— yo solo se que me agrado esa mortal – nos dijo sonriente Black Star.

— a mi también, es muy amistosa – dijo Tsubaki.

— Tratare de conocerla mejor – solo dije eso un poco irritada.

Lo fuimos a dejar en sus respectivas casas, para después irnos a mi casa, donde ya había regresado del trabajo mi madre, estaba preparando la comida.

Comimos junto a mi padre que había llegado en cuanto mi madre termino la comida, no dejo de decirle indirectas a Soul en el transcurso d el acomida de que debía trabajas, el solo le respondía de mala manera que estaba trabajando los fines de semana en la empresa de su padre en Death City, pero seguía molestándolo de cómo se atrevió a tocarme, mi madre trataba de que mi padre solo se callara y nos dejara comer en paz.

Soul se fue después de comer, no sin antes disculparse de mi por lo que paso en la cafetería con Rachel, solo le dije que eso no importaba, solo trataba de hacer amigos.

—hola, ¿Chrona? – me había hablado antes de que me acostara.

— _Maka… espero que no te despertara _– se le escuchaba algo avergonzada.

— No… me estaba preparando para irme a dormir – le conteste muy alegre, por que tenia dos días que no hablábamos por teléfono — ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – había tenido su primer día igual que nosotros.

— _Pues… se podría decir que bien, conocí mucha gente…nueva, fueron…muy amables conmigo_ – lo dijo algo mas entusiasmada.

— Que bueno… oye Chrona – le dije de repente.

— _¿s-si?_ – me pregunto algo asustada.

— Te extraño – y esboce una sonrisa melancólica.

— _yo también Maka_ –

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola ¿ahí están?, :D ahora si no tengo perdón una súper disculpa a ustedes mi bellas y hermosas lectoras que se acuerdan de mi sencilla historia ahora si de plano pensé que podría subirla mas seguido pero no … , primero la semana pasada después del 4 capitulo se me iba y regresaba la inspiración , luego hice el one-shot para mi mejor amiga y me llevo un día, *ahí va un día perdido*, luego mis papas que me llevaban de un lado a otro comprando lo de mi uniforme, luego hace una semana con lo de mi universidad el certificado medico tres días perdidos! Dios D: me sacaron sangre! Me levante temprano cuando me desvele, *me eh vuelto una adicta a len kagamine de vocaloid y los cosplays* todo en una semana estoy muy emocionada *, estoy planeando hacerme uno aunque mi mama no quiera! *dice que son gente que no tienen vida, que mala es jumm*_

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_**Mikitsan, Dead Universe, Nami Michue, Namine Deghemteri,**_ _**haruxica y lizie chan **_

_**Niñas gracias por sus reviews siempre hacen que s eme escape una sonrisa cuando mi cabeza ya no da para más sin ustedes no seguiría mi historia y se morirían de l angustia de lo que sigue les responderé a sus reviews por un PM: D es lo menos que puedo hacer.**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que me dio un buen de trabajo escribir, o mi musa me esta huyendo hagan algo para que no se escape! :3 ya vieron que hay nuevos personajes! Nadie me pregunto por Blair pero bueno, ya verán como estos dos personajes nuevos afectaran a la historia *que mala soy: D*_

_Recuerden…Amo a Len kagamine! *3* están lindo… arriba la revolución kagamine_

_No hay adelantos por falta de inspiración…_

_*visítenme en mi Deviantart que esta en mi profile, también si quieren platicar conmigo, yo gustosa chateo con ustedes solo me dicen que son tal persona del FF, mi correo esta también en mi profile *_

_**Star-choco **_

**_¿reviews?_**


	6. Declaración de guerra

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía**

O.O, como están, el 13 de agosto viernes! Jajaja no soy supersticiosa pero creo que lo seré, me paso algo que al ultimo se los contare por que es muuuuy largo jaja, bueno ya saben que estoy tan agradecida por todos mis queridos lectores, son muy importantes en esta historia por que cuando me dejan un review,alguna personita de Acapulco la hacen muy feliz ! , Bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo 6! *ya el 6 no puedo creerlo*

si ven algún (*), en la historia es una pequeña nota que are hasta el final.

* * *

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 6: Declaración de guerra**

& 23 semanas de embarazo

_— Que bueno… oye Chrona – le dije de repente._

_— ¿s-si? – me pregunto algo asustada._

_— Te extraño – y esboce una sonrisa melancólica._

_— yo también Maka –_

Sonreí, sabia que Chrona no podía verme pero lo hice, todos la extrañábamos era algo que no podíamos ocultar, sus disculpas cuando no podía lidiar con las cosas, las burlas que le hacíamos a Kid y a ella cuando a veces se desaparecían de repente, todos los momentos que pasamos juntas nunca se me olvidaran aunque pase años en Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo… esta Kid?—hizo que me sacara de mis pensamientos, y la pregunta me sorprendió de momento, pero le respondí.

- creo que bien, por lo que me han platicado Liz y Patty esta sobrellevando tu partida, igual que todos – le dije algo triste.

-ya veo…- una pausa, por que se escuchaba una voz femenina – Maka…tengo que colgar…mi madras…Lucy quiere usar el teléfono – se corrigió antes de decir madrastra, de seguro ella estaba cerca por que, algunas llamadas anteriores que tuve con ella le decía madrastra.

- esta bien, mañana hablamos – le dije para que se tranquilizara y no se preocupara que no hablamos mucho.

- no creo, t-tengo clase hasta t-tarde – me dijo – yo te hablo cuando pueda, h-hasta luego – se despidió.

-hasta luego Chrona – y colgamos al mismo tiempo.

Arregle mi cama para poder dormir cómoda, una almohada que abrazaba para que mi espalda no cargara el peso del bebé, me acosté pero estaba pensando en todas la cosas que pasaron en ese día, todo era tan diferente, no estaba con Soul en clase, ni con Tsubaki solo los veía en el almuerzo y eso era algo, habíamos conocido nuevas personas que aunque son diferentes tiene algo especial, que le da un toque diferente a nuestra rutina que teníamos antes de conocerlos.

Al otro día y lo que restaba de la semana fue de conocer el modo de trabajo de los demás profesores, para que nos acopláramos mas a la universidad, todos los días Rachel se sentaba con nosotros para almorzar y siempre era ignorada por ella, no le importaba que yo estuviera en frente o aun lado de Soul, siempre hacia algo para incomodarme a mi o a Soul, que terminaba por ignorarlo por completo pero que no pasaba desapercibido por Liz o por Tsubaki.

- ¿estas loca Maka, dejando que esa niñata le coquetee a Soul enfrente de ti? – me reprocho un día Liz, estábamos en la casa de Tsubaki, nos había invitado a comer.

- y que lo niegue todo, para que quede como una novia celosa, ni loca para elevar el ego de Soul – le había contestado.

- pero siempre insinúa de que Soul no es el padre del bebe y eso nos incomoda a todos, tenemos que ponerle un alto – había dicho Tsubaki.

Que nos quedaba, pedirle por las malas o por las buenas que ya no se sentara con nosotros, ya le habíamos dicho una vez pero de una forma muy sutil de que necesitaba a mas amigas, que con nosotros no encajaba pero de la manera mas amable para que no malinterpretara, fue Tsubaki la que le pregunto, un día antes de nuestra reunión en su casa.

-¿y no te agradan las chicas de tu curso ?—le había preguntado amablemente, pero el nerviosismo se le veía en el semblante.

- pues todas son unas pesadas, que se la pasan coqueteando con Soul—lo había dicho con aburrimiento, todos la miramos con pena hasta Black Star a quien era la persona que mas lo mirábamos así – no son de mi agrado chicas así – finalizo .

Era muy difícil que todas las indirectas que Liz decía de las chicas así las comprenda , pero seria de muy mala educación que le digamos directo que no nos agrada que ella almuerce con nosotros o que este en la salida, pero nos teníamos que acostumbrar a ella si quería ser nuestra amiga aunque yo ponía un poco de resistencia a su presencia.

- creo que le gusta mucho Evans como para que se la pase pegada a el – me había comentado Asura en una clase.

- ¿tu crees? – le dije con sarcasmo, casi no lo utilizaba pero el comentario lo ameritaba.

-Elric a mi parecer es una niña muy caprichosa – me había dicho Kim, que estaba sentada con Asura y conmigo, estábamos haciendo una critica del libro de Oscar Wilde, El retrato de Dorian Gray – solo quiere la atención de Soul-kun para ella, y como tu eres su novia te ve como una amenaza y mas por que estas embarazada de su hijo, y no lo puede aceptar-.

-creo que tienes razón, se la pasa insinuando que el bebe no es de Soul – le había dicho resignada – y eso nos incomoda a mi y a Soul -.

- ¿enserio dice eso? – Dijo sorprendida – que mal de parte de ella decir eso cuando los conoce muy poco, eso me molesta – resoplo molesta.

- deberían hablar con ella, decirle que su personalidad no encaja con ustedes y que les incomoda sus comentarios – me había aconsejado de buena manera Asura.

- ya lo hemos hecho con muchas indirectas en estos 4 días de clases pero creo que no entiende – me había recostado cansada en la mesa donde estábamos trabajando.

Y sigue sin entender…

Estábamos en sábado y habíamos quedado con Tsubaki, Liz y Patty ir al centro comercial por algunos libros que nos habían pedido en las clases y de paso cotillear un poco.

-¿Qué libros vas a comprar Maka? – me pregunto Tsubaki, estábamos en una librería llamada Death Books, que vendían de todo tipos de libros, como estábamos en el mes de Septiembre ya hacia un poco de frio por el otoño, todas llevábamos bufandas y uno que otro gorro tejido.

- La literatura en el grecorromano y para mi creo que El perfume… ¿y tu Tsubaki? – le conteste y le pregunte lo mismo que ella me había preguntado.

- métodos de enseñanza y ¿Cómo enseñar a niños pequeños? – me respondió y me dio una sonrisa, a ella le gustaban los niños de ahí a que este estudiando para enseñar a niños de preescolar.

- creo que comprare el de cortes modernos para mujeres – nos dijo Liz, nuestra futura estilista , le gustaba todo lo que era de modas, ella nos asesoraba cuando había una fiesta en el Shibusen – y el de moda francesa – nos dijo emocionada , le gustaba todo lo que tenia que ver con ropa.

-Hermanita yo voy a comprar este – y nos enseño un libro que estaba lleno de fotografías de jirafas, Liz la miro con pena y nos limito a vernos, Tsubaki y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

- esta bien, pero no quiero que quede tirado por algún rincón de tu habitación – le dijo autoritaria por algo ella era la hermana mayor, y Patty le hizo un saludo militar que nos hizo reír a Tsubaki y a mi.

Pagamos lo libros y nos dispusimos para ir a un Death Bucks cerca, había muchos en Death City, según Liz había mas Death Bucks que salones de belleza y eso que ella ya había ido a infinidad de ellos.

- ¿va a venir Soul? – me pregunto Patty, estaba comiendo un helado de vainilla que había pedido mientras estábamos caminando para ir a la dichosa cafetería.

**- **pues no estoy segura no me confirmo nada – le respondí, le había preguntado si quería venir con nosotras al igual que le preguntamos a Kid y a Black Star; pero solo ellos dos nos dijeron que iban a ir a un lugar primero antes de encontrarnos, Soul solo me dijo que me avisaba cuando estuviera cerca para preguntarnos donde estábamos el iba a comprar sus propios libros.

Cuando llegamos al lugar buscamos unos sillones libres para que nos pudiéramos sentar yodos juntos, nos quedamos Tsubaki y yo para guardar los lugares, Liz y Patty se fueron a comprar los cafés, me senté muy cansada por caminar unas cuantas cuadras, antes no me quejaría pero en este estado era muy fácil cansarte con el peso que tienes cargando.

- perdónanos Maka-chan por hacerte caminar mucho – se disculpo Tsubaki al verme sobarme un poco los tobillos.

- no te preocupes, me hace bien hacer algo de ejercicio para no subir mas de peso – le sonreí, y se tranquilizo un poco al verme mas relajada.

No nos entretuvimos mas con lo de mi cansancio por que Liz y Patty se habían acercado con nuestras bebidas, Patty había pedido un Frappe de vainilla con extra crema batida, muy dulce como a ella le gustaba, Liz un Moka Latte que según nos había dicho s ele antojaba desde que habíamos entrado a la universidad pero con tantas obligaciones como estudiante de modas no pudo; Tsubaki pidió un simple café para tener mas energías y yo pedí un cappuccino que se me había antojado desde que habían dicho la palabra Death Bucks y pensaba conceder ese antojo o si no el bebe iba a nacer con cara de vaso.

- todavía no entiendo como Rachel quiere estar con nosotros y ni siquiera le agrada Maka – comento Liz dándole un sorbo a su Latte.

- por que le gusta Soul-kun – dijo divertida Patty y después se empezó a reír infantilmente, mientras le daba sorbitos a su Frappe.

- bueno esa podría ser una razón, que Maka y Soul-kun estén juntos no es un impedimento para ella, hay que tener mucho cuidado, en esta semana nos dio a entender que no se cansara hasta que haya conseguido que el le haga caso – reflexiono Liz.

- mientras no haga nada que me afecte no creo que sea una molestia – les dije despreocupada dándole unos cuantos tragos a mi cappuccino, me quede callada y vi como Liz me veía con cara de no comprender nada.

- estas loca, esta niñata no se cansa de coquetearle a Soul-kun, creo que el ya se canso de totas las indirectas que le manda cada almuerzo – me dijo acusadoramente.

- esta bien, si es algo molesta y creo que no me debo sentir amenazada por ella, confió en Soul – le dije rápidamente para defenderme, de su acusación de que según ella no me importaba que Rachel me quitara a Soul.

- pues Maka-chan confía mucho en Soul-kun, debemos esperar que el hable con ella para que entienda que el solo tiene ojos para Maka-chan – y después nos dedico su dulce sonrisa , eso nos hizo reflexionar un buen rato , tenia razón no debíamos de buscar maneras para que se fuera solo Soul tenia que ponerle un alto a Rachel , el era el que mas afectaba su comportamiento infantil; pero toda nuestra reflexión se fue a la basura por que llego alguien para arruinar la paz en Death Bucks.

-¡simples mortales que disfrutan un café igual de grande que el gran dios Black Star, admiren el gran brillo del que superara a Dios!—al entrar al lugar eso fue lo que grito, hizo que la gente lo mirara con pena incluidas nosotras.

- me avergüenzas, asimétrico idiota – le empezó a decir Kid, que venia atrás de el.

Pero no le estaba haciendo caso, por que creo que nos estaba buscando con su mano arriba de sus ojos, cuando nos encontró, nos señalo.

- ¡haya están, y tienen de seguro el café de este Dios!- fue hasta donde estábamos, seguido de Kid.

- ni creas que te vamos a dar nuestros cafés - le dijo burlona Liz.

- bueno yo voy a comprar el café mas simétrico que haya – nos dijo Kid y se fue a la fila para pagar lo que iba a comprar, pero hasta donde estábamos se escuchaba como se quejaba que una sola fila no era simétrica y que todo el menú no era simétrico, a Liz se le veía una venita de irritación, pero empezó a respirar para que según ella no se arrugue, Patty la vi todo lo que hizo y se empezó a reír.

- toma el mío Black Star, ya no quiero – le dijo Tsubaki y le ofreció su café, pude notar que tenia un leve sonrojo en su cara, pero casi no se le notaba por que tenia la cara hacia el piso.

- gracias, Tsubaki café negro como me gusta – sonrió y le tomo un pequeño sorbo, hizo cara de asco y saco la lengua – azúcar, no me gusta con azúcar – Tsubaki se alarmo.

- si quieres te compro uno sin azúcar – le empezó a decir rápidamente.

- no esta bien así, me lo diste tu – y le sonrió.

Una escena un tanto tierna en un punto de vista, pero en otro increíble por la forma en la que no rechazo lo que no le gusto del café, eso lo tenía que saber Soul su mejor amigo; pero no estaba ahí para presenciar lo que acababa de hacer Black Star.

A los pocos minutos Kid regreso con su café, pero venia quejándose sobre la asimetría del lugar; en cuando llego donde estábamos nos sentamos en los sillones, que si estaban simétricos a su parecer.

- muy bien, creo que ir de compras con el asimétrico de Black Star es muy molesto – dijo Kid.

- lo mismo digo rayitas, te la pasas quejándote de que ningún libro tenia simetría y nunca encontraste un libro con según tu simetría – le dijo burlón Black Star.

- un libro perfecto es el que no tiene nada en la portada, es simétrico por donde lo veas—puntualizo Kid, los demás lo vimos fingiendo una sonrisa; después de la gran reflexión que nos dio Kid sobre como debían de ser los libros simétricos, a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar por el gran desaparecido.

-¿no fue Soul-kun con ustedes a comprar sus libros? – les pregunto Tsubaki a Kid y a Black Star, ellos se miraron.

- nos dijo que a lo mejor iba con ustedes, dijo que no quería que Maka comprara mas libros – dijo Black Star.

_-__ese idiota _– pensé, hasta a la distancia me insultaba, pero decía la verdad estaba tentada a comprar otros tres libros pero mi presupuesto no estaba para comprar mas cosas que no sean para la universidad – me dijo que los iba a comprar el mismo, no quería entretenerse mucho con eso, y que nos iba a encontrar mas tarde – les dije.

- pues no ha llamado – dijo Liz, revisando su celular.

Yo saque el mío, y vi que tenía un mensaje de Soul, pero no lo había escuchado, maldito celular tendré que cambiar el tono para mensajes.

_¿Donde están?...tengo rato buscándolos, de una vez te pido perdón… te quiero._

Casi no entendí su mensaje pero le preguntare.

_En el Death Bucks que esta a unas cuadras de la librería, ¿Por qué me pides perdón ?...yo también te quiero._

Ese mensaje ya no lo contesto, pero les dije a mis amigos que Soul venia en camino para reunirse con nosotros, y eso lo presentí por que no me dijo que si venia o no; le enseñe el mensaje a Tsubaki y se encogió de hombros, me dijo que no me preocupara a lo mejor hizo alguna tontería cuando venia conduciendo.

A los pocos minutos Soul, entro por la puerta del local, pero no venia solo, venia con Rachel abrazada de su brazo, eso me sorprendió un poco y comprendí por fin por que me había pedido perdón antes de saber que fue lo que hizo, vi a Liz que se había puesto seria de repente, a nadie le agrada Rachel como cuando se presento tan amable con nosotros hace una semana.

- hola a todos – nos saludo Rachel con una gran sonrisa, vi a Soul de manera acusadora y me cruce de brazos, mi humor desde que quede embarazada cambiaba constantemente según la doctora era síntoma que no tenia importancia.

-hola – la saludamos sin ánimos *, pero como tenia sus ojos cerrados no nos vio nuestro animo.

- oye Soul yo quiero un cappuccino… ¿si me lo podrías traer? – le pregunto inocentemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Patty, fije mi mirada en Soul para ver la reacción en su cara pero fue de mera resignación.

- esta bien… ahora vuelvo—creo que trataba de que Rachel tuviera mas amigos pero, lo trataba como un sirviente, no pude resistir y me pare de mi lugar para seguir a Soul hasta la fila lo tome del brazo e hice que se agachara para que quedara a mi altura, le hable al oído.

- ¿por que vino contigo? – le susurre al oído, él ya sabia a que me refería, me miro burlón.

- ¿celosa? – susurro, todo su comentario tenia un tono burlón, para rematar tenia una ceja alzada, me sonroje por que se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa algo que no quería que se diera a entender, estaba a punto de golpearlo con un libro pero me contuve.

- preocupada de que no tenga amigas – le susurre, y baje mi cabeza Soul me rodeo los hombros con su brazo, y se acerco a mi oído.

- no te preocupes, me la encontré en la librería y quería verlos, por eso la traje – me beso el cabello – eres a la única que quiero – me sonroje, y alce mi vista para poder verlo mejor, tenia en su cara la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba pero a la vez me molestaba, por que pensaba que se estaba burlando de mi.

- Soul mejor quiero un Latte - me aparte de Soul como si el me quemara, y vimos hacia otro lado por la vergüenza - ¿interrumpí algo? - pregunto inocentemente.

- no, yo ya me iba – le dije y le puse mi mejor sonrisa, para después irme con los demás a mi lugar, y suspire de cansancio, cuando por fin Soul se comportaba cariñoso en publico y nos interrumpían.

- que inoportuna es – dijo Liz algo molesta – cuando por fin Soul-kun te abraza en un lugar público – y resoplo.

- ¡a quien le importa eso, del que deben de hablar es de el gran Black Star!— interrumpió la queja de Liz, para después empezar a reírse, hasta que Kid le dio un golpe en la nuca se calmo no sin antes reclamarle y empezar a discutir.

Dejaron de discutir por que se acercaba Soul junto con Rachel, reinaba un gran silencio ni Black Star se atrevía a romper, ni la infantil de Patty quería romper, nos veíamos muy incómodos pero estábamos tomando de nuestro café , Rachel tomaba su cappuccino que compro y Soul un café negro.

- ¿Por qué están tan callados? – por fin Rachel rompió el silencio en el que estábamos sumidos, mientras estaba sonriendo.

- nos comunicamos telepáticamente – le dijo Patty infantilmente, primero puso cara de que fue un chiste muy tonto pero después se empezó a reír y después todos nos empezamos a reír del comentario de Patty, a veces hacia que el ambiente no fuera tan pesado y poder disfrutar de la compañía de todos.

- ojala así fuera – comento Liz, mientras que se veía las uñas que se había arreglado un dia antes, pero note su doble sentido en la frase, quería poder hacer eso para que no escuchara la presencia indeseable según ella.

Ya que todos nos habíamos tomado nuestras bebidas, mi cappuccino ya estaba a la mitad cuando llegaron Soul y Rachel, planeamos acompañar a Liz a la tienda de belleza a comprar algunos instrumentos que necesitaba para sus clases, y después de eso a comprar materiales para Patty.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, lo saque para revisar lo que había llegado, era un mensaje de texto de Asura, le di a la tecla para poder verlo.

_Me da vergüenza decir esto, pero lo diré, vi a Evans y a Elric juntos en la librería._

Al menos no me ocultaba eso, pero me dijo algo que ya sabia y que no me molestaba ahora , gracias a Soul que platico conmigo respecto a eso que sabia que fue un accidente que se hayan encontrado.

_Gracias por decirlo, están conmigo ahora, Soul ya me explico todo._

Le escribí todo rápido pues estábamos caminado todos juntos, pero yo iba junto a Tsubaki , Soul era llevado por Rachel literalmente arrastrándolo, Liz y Patty se estaban burlando de el por que tenia la cara de estar sufriendo mucho, Kid caminaba aun lado de Black Star y estaban discutiendo de que el ultimo debería hacerse otro tatuaje igual al que tenia en el brazo derecho para que tuviera simetría , pero el se limitaba a decirle que el también era asimétrico con sus tres rayas en el cabello eso hizo que empezara a tener su ataque de simetría y decir que estaría mejor muerto.

Nos paramos un poco para que a Kid se le pasara, mientras que Liz le decía que le pintaría la otra parte del cabello para que tuviera simetría para poder calmarlo, eso funciono por que se calmo y seguimos con nuestro camino a la tienda de belleza, cuando llegamos a la tienda Liz empezó a ver lo que necesitaba para sus clase mientras que los demás nos paseamos por la tienda, me pare en el pasillo donde estaban los productos para bebés , cuando Tsubaki me vio empezó a escoger los que podrían servirme cuando naciera el bebé. Nos reíamos de ves en cuando veíamos algo que era demasiado, como loción para después del baño.

Después de que algunos compramos cosas para nuestro cuidado personal, fuimos a la tienda de materiales para artistas que estaba al frente de la de belleza, muy adecuado para lo que habíamos caminado a estas alturas, Patty empezó a correr feliz cuando entro a la tienda seguida de su hermana mayor que le decía que solo debía comprar lo necesario; en esta tienda en cambio de la pasada solo nos limitamos a esperar a Patty, como estaba a un lado de Soul, coloque mi cabeza en el hombro de Soul. Voltee para verlo y el solo estaba sonriendo de forma torcida, aunque Rachel tenia muy bien abrazado su brazo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que estaba aferrada a su padre; me vio con mala cara pero no le tome importancia.

Fuimos saliendo poco a poco de la tienda pero me fui quedando atrás, quería caminar muy despacio disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día, solo Rachel raramente quedo atrasada de los demás y ellos estaban a 5 metros de nosotras, vi como miraba por todos lados y se paraba para que quedara a su mismo paso y lo siguiente que hizo me sorprendió muchísimo.

Me agarro del brazo y me arrastro por el callejón que acabamos de pasar, y lo peor de todo es que nadie nos había visto, me tomo de la mandíbula y me obligo a verla , su cara era otra totalmente distinta y eso me asusto.

- me haces daño – mi voz tembló y eso me sorprendió.

Se empezó a reír macabramente, creo que había enloquecido mas de lo que ya estaba.

- pequeña Maka—vaya ahora si recordaba mi nombre, su voz sonaba amenazadora – tu y engendro me han dado muchos problemas – me enoje cuando le dijo así a mi hijo, nadie podía insultar al bebé y menos una niñata como ella.

- ¿y en que te hemos dado problemas si solo te conocemos desde hace una semana? – le dije desafiante

- vaya que es tonta la embarazada – se burlo de mi, su voz parecía totalmente otra no la dulce que había escuchado el día que nos conocimos en la cafetería – todo o que eh deseado siempre lo eh tenido, nada es impedimento para que lo obtenga y menos una salida como tu – no entendía a lo que se refería ni a lo que tanto deseaba, pero me molesto mas que me haya dicho salida.

- mira no se a lo que te refieres, pero suéltame que me lastimas - mi voz tembló cuando intente ser desafiante, pero sonó mas a suplica.

- deseo a Soul, idiota, y ni tu ni tu estúpido engendro impedirán que sea mío – me sorprendí , por que por fin lo había dicho que en verdad estaba alrededor de nosotros por que quería a Soul a toda costa, por eso fingía tanto – además no nos hagamos tontas, tu y yo sabemos que ese engendro no es de Soul – me sonroje de coraje , por que como alguien como ella decía eso , me solté de su agarre y le di una cachetada que hizo que se callera al suelo.

- veo que estas muy mal, ni siquiera nos conocías antes de la universidad no puedes decir que engaño a Soul, por que hasta tu pareces una niña caprichosa diciendo eso – le dije molesta, la veía con su mano en la mejilla donde la había golpeado, vi como se levanto del suelo.

- creo que todas las indirectas que te di a entender durante la semana no sirvieron – se aparto su largo cabello de la cara – solo te digo que estés muy alerta con todo lo que Soul haga , por que no tarda que venga corriendo a mis brazos , cuando vea que tu no vales la pena—lo dijo altaneramente.

- ¿es una amenaza? – le pregunte desafiante.

- tómalo como quieras, pero este golpe no te saldrá de gratis, solo te digo eso – la vi desafiante - tomare tu lugar en el grupo, nadie se acordara que fuiste su amiga , te dejare sola con tu estúpido engendro— para después reírse macabramente .

-¿terminaste? – Le dije cuando termino de reírse, e hizo una sonrisa burlona – muy bien, te tratamos bien por que Soul piensa que no puedes hacer amigos en tu clase, que es difícil adaptarte a otra cuidad , lo entendimos pero al pasar los días , no fuiste la dulce niña que nos mostraste ser y eso nos molesto , pero no dijimos nada por lastima a que te quedaras sola – le dije con calma , ella solo puso su cara de altanera , no sabia que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos pero no era cosas buenas.

- los hare cambiar de opinión— hizo una cara tierna, como la hizo el día que la conocimos – creo que va siendo hora que la embarazada se vaya a su casa – dijo burlonamente – les dire que tu madre te hablo y te quería en casa ahora mismo –

- no…- le dije con cara de no comprender nada

- no te queda de otra que hacerme caso, si no quieres verte mas patética a come te vez ahora, paseándote por la universidad embarazada, exhibiendo lo salida que eres, defraudando a los profesores la promesa que debiste ser y quedo preñada, en la cumbre de su juventud, justo cuando estaba construyendo un futuro para su carrera – su mirara era muy macabra para ser describirla , sabia todo eso sin siquiera conocerme, por que muchas cosas eran verdad.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – le dije sin aliento, me daba miedo que supiera coas que solo algunos de mis amigos sabían y ella que era una completa desconocida para mi supiera.

- lo investigue con algunos de tus compañeros – lo dijo como si no tuviera importancia – así es mejor que me vaya con tus amigos, así que vete a tu casa y pobre de ti si le dices una palabra a la estúpida de Tsubaki – después de amenazarme por enésima vez me dejo sola en el callejón.

Todavía mi cabeza me daba vueltas, camine mecánicamente a la salida del callejón y tome un taxi que me llevo a mi casa, estaban mis padres ahí , mi madre me ofreció que cenara peor le dije que no tenia hambre, Tsubaki llamo a la casa varias veces siempre atendió mi mama y siempre le decía que no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie; después Soul me llamo al celular pero no quise hablar con el escuchar su voz , que me dijera que todo estaba bien y que nada malo estaba pasando, pero eso era pedir mucho, y me dormí pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Rachel.

_& 24 semanas de embarazo_

Esa semana fue la mas difícil de todas, por que tenia que lidiar con Rachel y mas con no decirle a nadie todo lo que me había amenazado en el callejón , pero también hubo algo que me preocupo demasiado, Soul estaba actuando raro y el no me decía nada …

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_* Cara cuando Black Star y Kid ven a Escalibur_

_¿Alguien odia a Rachel mas que yo ? :D_

_*A*…*StarChoco esta en su cama acostada, con su dedo gordo del pie muy malito*, como están gente bonita aquí reportándome con otro capitulo de mi fic, que sorpresivamente a tenido muy buena respuesta de ustedes…según yo jeje bueno les contare algo T.T: el día 12 de agosto no fue mi día (y parte del 13 de agosto*viernes O.O*), empecé el día con unos dolores que todas la mujeres sentimos! Y tuve un accidente muy grande en un restaurante con mi familia! Que vergüenza D:, después los malditos mosquitos en la casa de mi tia se les ocurrió atacarme *.*, y ya para la madrugada *me desvele* , el asiento del copiloto del carro de mi papa estaba muy atrás y al subirme mi dedito se golpeo muuuuyyy fuerte en una parte afilada *O*, no les puede describir el dolor tan intenso que sentí me puse palida y cuando se me paso un poco me toque mi dedo y cuando vi mis dedos de mis manos ! SANGRE! Mi uña se había levantado D: me asuste mucho y ahorita esta en curación no puedo caminar bien me duele el dedo y esta en peligro que me quiten por completo la uña *cosa que no quiero por que ya se que hacen , ya le paso a mi mama, y me dijo que te anestesian y yo de D: nooooo! , le tengo un pavor a las agujas! No tiene idea de cuanto, un dia después me llevaron con mi tia que es enfermera y me quito la uña T.T *me traumatizo lo juro *o.o después tres inyecciones para que no se infectara que dolían *.* un chiii… ;bueno después de contarles lo que me paso pasemos con el capitulo:_

_Les a gustado?, me gustaría saber como siempre que opinan ustedes de mi fic , es muy importante para mi lo que piensan de mi forma de escribir y como va la historia ,no sean tímidos déjenme un comentario , nunca me enojo , si son criticas constructivas yo hago caso y si esta a mi alcance corrijo lo que para ustedes hice mal :P; hubo algo de TxBS pero muy poquito , aquí hubo algo que de seguro paso desapercibido por algunos , que ya se darán cuenta en los siguientes capítulos ! yeii!_

_A otra cosa una súper disculpa a **Dead Univers **en las notas del capitulo pasado generalice en mujeres y eres hombre, lo siento no sabia y pues como no tienes link ni como saber D:, lo siento me perdonas?, de ahora en adelante pondré gracias a mis lectores(as), para que no haya malos entendidos ok … bueno jeje_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:** Mikitsan, Dead Univers(gomene!), Namine Deghemteri, Nami Michue, lizie chan, haruxica y TuUtsZi**_

_Me despido… no eh visto Glee D: me lo perdí, me voy a tomar mis pastillas para que ya no me duela mi dedito T.T_

_Hasta la próxima… ¿Quién me invita una malteada de Burger King? xD…besos sabor chocolate muaa *3*_

_**StarChoco **_

**¿Review?**


	7. De reclamos y secretos

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía**

Sin más aquí el capítulo, disfrútenlo…

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capítulo 7: De reclamos y secretos**

Esa semana fue la mas difícil de todas, porque tenía que lidiar con Rachel y más con no decirle a nadie todo lo que me había amenazado en el callejón , pero también hubo algo que me preocupo demasiado, Soul estaba actuando raro y el no me decía nada …

& veintitrés semanas 

Me desperté cuando el teléfono de mi casa sonó, era domingo, algo raro que mis padres no estuvieran en la casa de seguro se habían ido de compras o de paseo, me levante de la cama todavía tenia sueño así que fui refunfuñando por que a quien se le ocurría levantarme a esa hora.

Tome el teléfono y me lo puse en el oído.

—Habla Albarn—.

— ¿Maka-chan?, ¿estas bien ?—pregunto Tsubaki al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—si…Tsubaki-chan no te preocupes —le dije ausente.

—nos preocupaste, no te despedirte y dude un poco cuando nos dijo que te hablo Kami-san —sonaba a preocupación.

—Quería que le ayudara con algunas cosas—.

—además me preocupe mas cuando no respondías a nuestras llamadas, Soul-kun estaba muy preocupado también —cuando dijo el nombre de Soul hizo que se me encogiera el corazón no me gustaba ocultarle cosas pero era por mi bien y por el del bebé – las perdimos por un momento a ti y a Rachel, y al poco rato ella llego sola, nos preocupaste Maka-chan.

—lo siento, no me sentía bien cuando llegue a casa, me dormí profundamente y no escuche el teléfono —.

— Esta bien, le diré a los demás que estas bien —dijo un poco más calmada —Maka-chan—

— ¿si? — le pegunte sorprendida.

—por favor contéstale el teléfono a Soul-kun, no deja de molestar Black Star y sabes como se pone cuando el no es el centro de atención, por que Soul-kun todo el tiempo habla de ti—

—esta bien lo hare —y puse una sonrisa forzada aunque sabia que no me vería y colgó.

No puedo decirles que le hice caso por que estaría mintiendo, no le respondí las llamadas ni de mi casa ni de mi celular no quería que me escuchara cuando se me quebrara la voz, no quería que me escuchara en mis momentos más débiles, las malditas hormonas del embarazo, si ya era bipolar ahora lo soy más, creo que me volveré Lady Gaga, como la cantante, loca y excéntrica creo que eso ya algunas personas lo piensan por que me embarace a los diecisiete sin siquiera tener estudios.

— ¡Maka Albarn! ¡Por que no me contéstate ninguna puta llamada!—Me dijo un muy enojado Soul al otro lado de la línea, ya eran las 10 de la noche, ya se me habían calmado las hormonas y el humor de perros que traía.

— ¡Por que no se me dio la puta gana! —ok, no se me había bajado del todo el mal humor que me cargaba.

—Calmada mujer, me preocupaste no supe nada de ti—me dijo en un tono mas calmado, creo que no pensó que le respondiera tan mal.

— lo siento, se me alborotaron las hormonas —le mentí, no iba a decirle que su amiga me había amenazado cas casi de muerte y por el shock y el embarazo no le pude responder nada, me había quedado petrificada en mi lugar sin hacer nada, algo raro en mi.

—pues esperemos que no te pase seguido por que casi muero de preocupación —eso hizo que mi corazón sufriera un vuelco, era muy raro cuando me decía cosas bonitas, y todo por que estaba preocupado por mi, y yo de mentirosa no queriéndole decir lo de Rachel.

—No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie— se escucho silencio del otro lado de la línea, creo que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le acababa de decir, dio un gran suspiro.

— ¿ni siquiera conmigo? —vale, no quería hablar con nadie, me sentía que no me había comportado como siempre, me había visto como un corderito acorralado por el lobo y ese lobo era Rachel, en otro momento y fuera del shock no le hubiera permitido que me hablara de esa manera pero no se que me había pasado y me sorprendí de mi, por eso no quería hablar con nadie quería estar sola reflexionar de cómo iba a controlar este problema llamado Rachel.

— ¿que parte de con nadie no entendiste Soul? —le dije un poco molesta ya le había dicho que no quería hablar con nadie sobre esto y el seguía insistiendo.

—vale, estas molesta mejor hablamos en otro momento que tus hormonas estén normales…por cierto mañana no puedo pasar por ti, le pedí a Liz que te recogiera…y Maka…— me dijo

— ¿Qué? —le respondí de mala manera.

—Te amo — y colgó, lo último que dijo, hizo que me sonrojara los tomates se verían pálidos a un lado de mi en estos momentos, me sorprendió casi no me decir Te amo y menos enfrente de nuestros amigos.

El casi no daba muestras de amor enfrente de nadie y pues era muy raro que me dijera te amo en aquellos momentos quien sabe que bicho le abra picado a Soul.

Como era algo tarde mis padres ya habían llegado de su día de paseo, vi que llevaban bolsas de compras habían ido a comprar los víveres que necesitábamos, comí algo que habían comprado, algo nutritivo para variar, por mi embarazo no podía comer cualquier cosa todo debía de estar balanceado para que no engordara a lo tonto, pero tampoco mi bebe se quedara sin nada de nutrientes y pudiera crecer saludablemente sin ningún problema.

Platique un buen rato con mi mama como no quería comentarle sobre lo que había pasado un día atrás, no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que me habían amenazado y menos que me había quedado sin palabras y en un estado de shock que nunca me había pasado, esa no era mi personalidad mi personalidad era fuerte y no dejarme de nadie ni siquiera de Soul que a veces lo golpeaba con un libro o simplemente con lo que tuviera a la mano para corregirlo.

Me fui a dormir como todos los que tenía que ir a la universidad, a parte que en todo el día me la pase o viendo televisión o leyendo nada productivo me había aburrido como ostra y yo solita me lo busque, no quería que nadie me molestara con preguntas tontas de "¿A dónde fuiste?"O "¿Por que te fuiste?", lo mas seguro es que Rachel haya dicho una gran mentira con lo buena actriz que es.

Dormí literalmente como una princesa sin nada de pensamientos ni nada que me preocupara pero al levantarme me abrumaron los pensamientos de que me tenia que enfrentar con mis amigos y sus preguntas de por que me había desaparecido esa tarde, y por que había estado incomunicada, ni siquiera quería platicar con Chrona que ella era de mis mejores amigas, no quería platicar con nadie sobre mi extraño comportamiento, nadie podría entenderlo por que nadie estaba embarazado solo yo y nadie mas.

Me duche, me vestí antes de que mis padres se fueran que por ser los profesores debían de llegar antes que todos los alumnos en Shibusen, pero como ellos daban clases en la preparatoria y no en la universidad no podían llevarme con ellos, pero como había dicho Soul, Liz pasaría por mi, algo raro por que no dejaba que nadie me llevara, solo el podía llevarme al colegio.

—Maka llego en quince minutos, quiero que estés guapa pero abrigada a la vez, ¿Entiendes? — Me dijo Liz cuando llamo a mi móvil.

—Si entiendo ya estoy lista, te espero — le conteste de manera normal.

—Así me gusta, nos vemos en un rato — Y colgó, suspire siempre era así, le gustaba controlar las vidas de los demás y que estuvieran como ella quería, si estaba abrigada por que hacia un poco de frio, no quería estar temblando todo el día, así que llevaba mi abrigo, un gorro y una bufanda color beige que combinaba con toda mi ropa.

Recogí todo lo que me podría servir, Libretas, bolígrafos, lápices y unos cuantos libros, los coloque en mi bolsa que siempre llevaba conmigo, justo cuando guarde una manzana en la bolsa Liz estaba tocando el claxon del coche, anunciándome que debía de bajar rápidamente para no hacerla esperar ya que era muy impaciente y hasta llegaba a molestarse con esos pequeños detalles, pero era mi amiga y la estimaba mucho, y por mi propia seguridad no quería verla enojada…quería vivir.

—Hasta que bajaste señorita embarazada —Me dijo desde dentro del choche, cuando yo estaba saliendo del edificio un poco agitada pues había bajado las escaleras junto con Patty y Tsubaki, también ellas estaban vestidas con ropa de acuerdo a la temporada, se notaba que ellas se estaban cubriendo del pequeño frio del otoño.

—baje lo mas rápido que pude, no te quejes — le dije, no quería sonar enojada pero a cualquiera le podría molestar, había hecho todo lo posible para tardarme lo menos posible pero creo que a nadie puedo dejar contento.

—Mejor entra, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase de faciales — y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, ya que Patty y Tsubaki estaban en la parte de atrás, subí al jodido coche.

—Ya arranca antes de que te arrugues — le dije medio bromista y medio seria, eso era el mayor miedo de ella arrugarse y es era con lo que mas la molestábamos.

—No juegues con fuego Albarn— alcanzo a decir entre dientes

—Ya hermanita arranca, ya quiero hacer arte — lo dijo de forma macabramente, a veces era medio extraña y loca, pero así la aceptábamos.

— ¿Sabes por que Soul me pido de favor que te llevara a la universidad?— no se dirigió a nadie en especifico, pero hablando de Soul era obvio que me preguntaba a mi y no a las demás.

—La verdad no lo se, ni a mi me lo dijo— le dije despreocupadamente , estaba observando a los transeúntes que pasaban por las calles de Death City , a alguno que llevaban a sus hijos de la mano, para llevarlos al colegio, los veía y me imaginaba a mi misma así en unos cuantos años y al lado de Soul.

— Sonaba medio raro cuando me hablo y me pidió que te llevara—dijo, podría decirse que Soul no era muy normal que digamos, se hacia ver el cool, le gustaba mucho la música, sabia tocar el piano, pero sobretodo tenia un gran corazón, que no a muchos se lo mostraba.

—Hay que ver que raro puede llegar a ser mi novio— Le dije, para empezar una plática de chicas que participaron Patty y Tsubaki, durante lo que quedaba de camino a la universidad.

Se estaciono en la entrada de la universidad, como salimos de mi edificio con tiempo de sobra podíamos caminar tranquilamente hacia nuestros respectivos edificios para nuestras clases, como todo los días donde se alcanzaban a juntar todos los edificios, nos dispersábamos.

—Nos vemos en el descanso largo — alcanzo a gritar Tsubaki.

Yo me dispuse a caminar en los pasillos de edificio de Filosofía y Letras, ya quería entrar y distraerme un rato de los tantos problemas que me tenían tan mal, durante los últimos días, cuando llegue al salón donde tomaba la primera clase, el primero que vi fue a Asura, que me saludo con la mano, note que en el asiento a un lado de el estaba desocupado y fui directo a encontrarme con el.

—Hey hola, ayer llame a tu casa pero no había nadie — me reprocho en cuanto me senté y suspire por el trayecto hasta el salón.

—Lo siento Asura, pero no me sentía del todo bien ayer de verdad lo siento — de alguna manera era verdad, pero no quería decirle toda la verdad, todavía no existía esa confianza que tenia con mis otros amigos.

—Bueno si no quieres decirme no importa — pude notar un poco de dolor en sus palabras, y me daba un poco de tristeza no abrirme del todo a el, pero tenia poco tiempo de saber de su existencia, y la verdad era un buen amigo en lo poco que llevaba conociéndolo.

— Te lo diré a su tiempo, gracias por preocuparte por mi — y le sonreí, peor le quería decir otra cosa mas pero en ese momento entro el profesor para impartirnos unas clase de dos horas.

Durante las próximas dos horas me la pase tomando notas sobre la historia de la literatura, de ves en cuando vea alrededor de la clase y vi como algunos se estaban durmiendo o algunos descarados estaban dormidos en la mesa de su asiento, Pero durante toda la clase estaba pensando en como iba encarar a Soul sin decirle nada de Rachel, no quería meterme en problemas con ella por mi bien y el de mi hijo.

—Bueno jóvenes, nos vemos la próxima clase. — Salí de mi ensoñación en cuanto el profesor dijo esas palabras, pero todavía quedaban dos horas que soportar antes del receso largo.

Después de la última clase de dos horas, como todas las que teníamos en nuestro horario, pero teníamos después de cuatro horas de tortura seguidas, que solo un universitario podría comprender.

Como también se encontraba Kim en la clase, nos acompaño a mi y a Asura a la cafetería de la universidad, platicábamos de las ultimas clases y de cómo había impartido las clases los profesores, cuando llegamos a la entrada había muchísimas personas en la misma, pero como la cafetería era muy grande nunca estaba saturada y podías moverte con libertad sin que nadie chocara contra ti.

Kim se despidió de nosotros para reunirse con sus amigas, y en cuanto vi a Liz y a los demás, pero no estaba Soul con ellos, eso era una mala señal, que algo estaba mal , por que no había recibido ningún mensaje o algunas llamada a mi móvil , y no fue por mi a mi casa, el me sobreprotegía mucho.

—Puedo sentarme con ustedes — no me había percatado de que Asura seguía caminando a la par conmigo, hasta llegar donde estaban Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star, y Patty.

—Si quieres que mi grandeza te apague como todos aquí — le dijo como siempre el egocéntrico de Black Star, y se empezó a reír como desquiciado.

— no me importa en lo mas mínimo, estoy acostumbrado a eso — y como habían alrededor mas sillas nos acercamos para poder sentarnos con ellos.

— Maka — Me llamó Kid, fije mi vista en el y asentí con la cabeza para saber que es lo que quería —Soul no ah llegado aun a la cafetería, ¿Sabes donde esta? — me preguntó

La verdad era que yo tampoco sabía en donde estaba metido, desde la llamada de ayer fue el ultimo contacto que tuvimos los dos.

—Como estaba diciendo la primera clase de faciales estuvo…— estaba diciendo Liz pero ella misma se interrumpió para escuchar mi respuesta que yo ni sabia la verdad.

—Este...— sentí como todas las miradas de mis amigos se fijaban en mi, fue el momento mas incomodo que había vivido, más que cuando le dijimos a mis padres que estaba embarazada. — No lo se — baje mi vista al suelo , en verdad me daba vergüenza no saber donde estaba mi propio novio.

— Esta bien, le hablare por teléfono — dijo Kid y saco su móvil, tecleo unos cuantos números, el numero del móvil de Soul…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio un poco incomodo que ni el tonto de Black Star quiso romper en lo que Kid esperaba los molestos timbrazos cuando realizabas una llamada…desesperante.

Kid hizo señales con la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el móvil en su oreja, dándonos a entender que hiciéramos silencio algo imposible de hacer dado a que ya estaban callados.

— ¿Se puede saber donde jodidos estas? — Le pregunto "tranquilamente" Kid, no era común en Soul no hablarnos solo cuando se decidía a pedirme que fuera su novia quería meditarlo a solas.

Silencio de parte de Kid, mientras escuchaba la respuesta de mi novio.

— ¿Y por que no le avisaste a Maka? — Puse más atención en los cambios en la cara de Kid, desde que dijo mi nombre.

Otra vez Kid se quedo en silencio escuchando la respuesta de Soul por segunda vez.

—Esta bien, quédate allá, no te esperaremos— y colgó algo molesto.

— ¿y que te dijo? — pregunto curiosa Liz.

— Se quedara en su salón para terminar una trabajo en equipo, no vendrá con nosotros, ni te podrá ir a dejar a tu casa — lo ultimo se dirigió a mi.

El tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo y no me lo había dicho, sentía que no me tenia mucha confianza o simplemente se le había olvidado con el estrés que significaba cursar la universidad y el estrés de convertirse en padre, a veces sentía pena por el por que tenia que trabajar y estudiar, aunque solo sean los fines de semana con su papa.

Nadie pregunto nada mas nos había quedado claro que no se reuniría con nosotros ni en la tarde que es cuándo el me va a ir a dejar a mi casa y se queda un rato conmigo.

—Bien Maka — Me dice Liz cuándo las clases se habían terminado y nos encontramos en la entrada de la universidad — ¿Nos vamos? — pregunta.

Mire hacia todos lados, tenia la esperanza de ver a Soul por lo menos unos minutos antes de irme a mi casa.

— Esta bien, vámonos — le dije, empezamos a caminar para ir junto con las demás al carro de Liz.

— ¡Maka! — por instinto regrese a ver a la persona que grito mi nombre, emocionada lo mire pero me lleve una decepción al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola, Asura — le dije en tono decepcionado, yo esperaba encontrarme con Soul no con el.

—Te esperamos en el carro — me dijo Liz que estaba detrás de mi, para después irse.

Asura y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo para los dos, pues el había detenido mi paso.

— ¿Qué me querías decir? — Dije impaciente para romper el silencio, Asura levanto la vista viéndome directamente

—No quiero que te molestes — dijo finalmente.

— ¿Qué es, Asura? — le insistí para que me dijera que es lo que pasaba, las demás me estaban esperando y se iban a impacientar.

—El no es mi amigo — vacilo un poco, no sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo con lo de su amigo —Soul estaba en su coche con Rachel —.

Silencio.

Creo que mi mente estaba en otro lado, por todo lo que había pasado, algo estaba muy raro.

— ¿Quién te dijo? — susurre.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto.

— ¡¿Quién te dijo? — grite de manera violenta, será el embarazo o mis hormonas pero si era violenta normal, embarazada era peor.

— Nadie, yo los vi — me dijo algo asustado por mi comportamiento.

Me quede pensando en el comportamiento extraño de el, no me llamo en todo el día no quiso verme ni en el descanso.

—Asura — le susurre, creo que tenia su atención — ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?

El solo me vio sorprendido para conducirme a su auto

StarChoco:

Hola , hola …después de tanto tiempo! Si sigo viva , en vacaciones si se les podrían llamar así (¬¬) y bien les resumiré mi vida : entre a la universidad , estudio odontología …estrés!, desde hace 7 meses tengo novio que ocupa el 80 % de mis pensamientos y el otro 20 la escuela, no tengo perdón de dios por no tratar de escribir enserio también tengo otros proyectos , dibujos que dibujar, y libros que leer y créanme que ya no volverá a pasar , mis vacaciones que me dejan toneladas de trabajos y tareas, tenia planeado escribir mas pero mi cerebro no me da para mas lo siento.

Después de mi regreso espero por favor que me perdonen …que iba a decir , ya me acorde! Si quieren platicar conmigo de cualquier tontería ( de eso hablo la mayoría del tiempo ) me pueden agregar al msn: cristalida13(arroba)hotmail(punto)com. Sustituyan (:

Bueno espero sus comentarios y sus perdones(?)


	8. I Don t Care

**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía**

_Miren como les actualizo el fic…_

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 8: I Don´t Care**

_& Veintitrés semanas_

En si el proceso del embarazo conlleva a cambios bruscos de humor, de hormonas, antojos al por mayor, molestias en la espalda; pero también cambios en el cuerpo preparándose para hacerle espacio a la criaturita que viene en camino.

Pero nunca me imagine que mi tranquila vida se vería afectada por una montaña rusa de problemas, de altas y bajas en mi relación con el padre de mi hijo, y de más cosas que afectaban mi estabilidad emocional y me hacían enloquecer.

Después de lo que me había dicho Asura, no quería creerlo, Soul debió haber tenido sus razones para irse con Rachel, necesitaba respuestas y no quería fiarme de un simple chisme de señoras.

— ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? — me pregunta Asura como si no hubiera escuchado que quería irme a mi casa.

— A mi casa — Le dije un poco molesta, me hizo repetírselo y me molestaba.

Quería irme a mi casa, llamarle a Soul, no mencionarle sobre que lo vieron con Rachel y que salga de su propia boca, si era verdad o no.

El camino a mi casa se me hizo demasiado largo, ni siquiera me di cuenta que Asura estaba hablando todo el trayecto y que yo solo le respondía con monosílabos, había dejado a mis amigas plantadas, y ni siquiera les había avisado que me iba con Asura.

Suspire.

Me disculparía en un rato.

— Espero que Soul aclare todo esto, tu eres su novia y no tiene por que hacerte eso sin avisarte — Dijo en verdad molesto al pie de la entrada del departamento, con lo poco que lo conocía, podía ver que a el no le agradaba Soul ni un poquito, le exasperaba la actitud despreocupada de Soul en su personalidad y en cambio el era mas centrado en lo que hacia, algo parecido a Kid pero menos obsesionado con la simetría.

— Sus razones tendrá — Dije, en verdad quería que se marchara, quería marcarle a Soul, con calma y que nadie me interrumpiera.

—Nos vemos mañana— Y se marcho.

Cerré la puerta tras de el.

Respire y exhale quería tranquilizarme lo mas que podía, para no mentarle la madre a Soul.

Fue al estante donde estaba el teléfono inalámbrico, lo tome y me fui para mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama.

Marque el numero del departamento de el, rogué por que la idiota de Rachel no contestara pero creo que nada estaba de mi parte.

— Buenas habla a la residencia Evans — Una voz tan melosa que era irritante escucharla, era ella.

—Hola habla Maka la novia de Soul, me lo podrías pasar — Dije haciendo énfasis en lo de novia, para dejarle claro a quien quería el.

— Esta ocupado, lo siento — Dijo "amablemente" Rachel — ¿Le gustaría dejar un recado? —

¡Un recado! Yo que soy su novia, esta mujer estaba loca de remate.

— ¿Es Maka?, dame el teléfono — Era Soul, se escucho como le quitaba el teléfono de las manos.

— ¿Qué diablos hace Rachel ahí? —Pregunte inmediatamente no quería darle rollos al asunto.

Se escucho un gran suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba irritado.

— No es de gran importancia — Dijo al fin.

¿Qué no era de gran importancia?, si no me lo había mencionado, se suponía que éramos un apareja que no debía de tener secretos, confiar en el otro, en eso se basaba el éxito de toda pareja, algo que no estaba recibiendo de el.

—Si no es de gran importancia, dímelo — Le insistí a que me dijera, quería saber que tanto misterio se traían esos dos.

—Tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana — Y corto la comunicación.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso en ese momento estaba que echaba humo, que era lo que según el no era tan importante para que no me dijera al menos para quedarme tranquila que no hacían nada malo, solo eso quería , pero creo que el no estaba dispuesto a decirme.

Necesitaba algo para tranquilizarme, un buen libro seria la solución.

Me levante de la cama y fui al librero que se encontraba en mi cuarto, era como mi pequeña biblioteca personal en mi propia habitación, quería algo para relajarme una buena novela podría ser la solución.

Pase mis dedos por Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, hasta encontrarme con la indicada, con un lenguaje digno de un adolescente, violencia y humor negro, La Naranja Mecánica era la indicada.

Leer sobre Alex y sus drugos me enviaba a situación en la que estaban envueltos como cualquier adolescente drogas, alcohol y sexo.

Abrí el libro y en un instante me relaje, las horas pasaron volando hasta que la noche se hizo presente, no me había dado cuenta que mi madre me había llamado para que fuera a cenar, era muy cuidadosa con mi alimentación por el estado en el que estaba, no quería que le pasara nada a su futuro nieto.

—Maka, debes de comer a tus horas — Me dijo mi sonriente madre, si me había olvidado de comer por los tantos problemas que rondaban por mi cabeza — Tienes que nutrir a mi nieto —.

— Esta bien, voy a cenar — Hice un puchero, a veces mi mamá era demasiado mandona y caprichosa, me desesperaba pero era igual a mi, se notaba de quien era hija.

Fui a la cocina mi padre estaba viendo un programa de modelos con cabeza hueca, le encantaba ver a la flaquísimas mujeres, yo solo le decía que eran anoréxicas.

— Papá, ¿Sabias que esas modelos ni atributos tienen? — Solo quería picarlo para hacerlo enojar, y que dejara de ver su estúpido programa.

— ¿Sabias que el color del cabello de Soul es blanco? —

Como mi papá podía ser tan tonto…

— Ven Spirit, amor hay que cenar, que no comer afecta mucho tu cerebro — Le dijo mi madre llevándoselo consigo al comedor.

Hasta podría pensar que era adoptada por parte de mi papá.

— Es que son tan hermosas — Dijo soñado.

No lo pensaba…Lo era.

Después de la escena infantil entre los dos nos sentamos en la mesa, comimos ensalada, con carne asada, muy saludable para mi papá que comía comida chatarra cuando mi madre no lo veía, pero desde que se enteraron que estaba encinta mi madre empezó a cocinar menús mas saludables, entre verduras y frutas mi papá se estaba volviendo mas loco de lo que estaba, había bajado unos kilitos, pero a el no le hacían cambiar de opinión sobre como comer.

— Que rica ensalada Kami — En verdad se estaba esforzando para no quejarse sobre la comida.

— Pero si es solo lechuga Spirit —

Silencio incomodo, se le había pasado la mano con los elogios.

— Ya decía yo, me encanta la lechuga — Solo a el se le ocurría dar tontas explicaciones como esas.

— Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana — Dije para levantarme de la mesa, tome mis platos sucios y los lleve al fregadero.

Levantarme antes de que mi madre se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que era mi papá, no podía creer como una persona como el, tan exagerado, era maestro de preparatoria, solo Shinigami-sama se atrevía a contratarlo.

No tenia ganas de tomar un baño, solo me apetecía dormir y dormir, olvidarme de la maldita tarde que había pasado.

Si maldita.

Solo quería detener el tiempo y regresar al tiempo donde estábamos todos juntos y felices sin nada que nos separara haber tomado diferentes caminos en verdad afectaba la falta de tiempo, para poder vernos más seguido; y el tiempo de la cafetería era muy poco al que pasábamos todas las tardes después de la preparatoria.

En verdad necesitaba despejar mi mente.

La mañana se vio venir y con ella el sonido estridente del despertador llego, era lo único que me despertaba a tiempo para arreglarme y para desayunar algo…

Se me antoja una barra de chocolate…

Fui a la cocina y buscar el lugar donde mi madre guardaba los dulces, para que fuera a tomar uno cuando se me antojara, pero que estaban prohibidos para alguien…mi padre, el pobre cuando le dijeron eso , estuvo deprimido en un esquina por toda una tarde, vil chantaje que mi mamá no le creyó, ni la cuarta parte.

No había nada…

Respira Maka…A lo mejor están en el refrigerador, abrí el mueble.

Mierda, ninguno.

Tendría que pasar a la tienda de autoservicio cerca de la universidad, le pediría a Liz que me pasáramos por ahí.

Un antojo, era un antojo.

— Vaya señorita, le gusta hacer sufrir a sus amigas — Me dijo Liz en tono de burla cuando baje hasta su automóvil con las demás a bordo.

— No nos dijiste que te ibas con Asura — Dijo Tsubaki, preocupada — Patty los vio pasar, ya fue por eso que nos fuimos sin ti —.

—Para la otra avisa Maka-chan — Dijo Patty seria, su hermana mayor la vio sorprendida solo pocas veces la veíamos con ese semblante serio, pero la hermosa fantasía se quebró cuando se empezó a reírse de la cara de su hermana — Hermanita tienes la cara muy graciosa — Dijo entre carcajadas.

Liz solo rodo los ojos para después arrancar el carro después de que abordara.

— Liz se me antoja una barra de chocolate — Le dije a Liz.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Me dice sin mirarme, en verdad manejaba con precaución sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

— Que si no me llevas a una tienda, tu sobrino nacerá con cara de chocolate — Le dije amenazante.

—Esta bien, deja busco una y me orillo — Dijo con fastidio, era como la tercera vez que a ella le tocaba cumplirme mis antojos de embarazada.

Encontró la bendita tienda y se empezó a orillar a regañadientes.

Liz se burlaba seguido de Soul cuando los benditos antojos venían a apoderarse de mi mente, y el desesperado buscando una tienda de autoservicio cerca para cumplirme el antojo para cuando, ya tendría el dulce o cualquier cosa en las manos le dijera que se me había ido el antojo.

Y el pobre de Soul era victima de las burlas de Black Star y Liz, como buenos amigos que son y se apiadan de el.

—Compra todo el chocolate que quieras, que no quiero que mi lindo sobrino tenga cara de chocolate — Me amenazo Liz.

—Si, mamá — Dije

Rodé los ojos, a veces Liz podía ser demasiado molesta cuando se lo proponía.

Entre tan rápido como pude a la tienda buscando como loca las barras de chocolate.

—Chocolate ven a mí…

De seguro el que me estuviera viendo pensara que soy una niña queriendo dulces pero en cuanto bajara la mirada entendería todo… Embarazo igual a antojos.

—Vaya, vaya Albarn, no pensé que fueras una chiquilla adicta a los dulces, tomando en cuenta tu estado...

Esa voz, altanera e irritante, que con solo escucharla te taladraba los oídos…si era Rachel, que no estaba sola…

— Hola Maka

Era el estúpido de Soul, estaba acompañando a Rachel.

No le respondí solo pague el chocolate y les di la espalda, no quería armar una escena, menos en la tienda de autoservicio.

—Vaya la cara que traes, ¿Viste un fantasma? — Me pregunto Liz cuando me subí de nuevo al carro, tal vez tenia cara de sorprendida o enojada.

Pero creo que su pregunta se quedo en el aire cuando los diviso por el espejo retrovisor al salir de la tienda, y yo también los estaba siguiendo con la mirada, ella se estaba comiendo un chocolate igual al que me había comprado.

Creo que se me había ido el antojo…gracias Rachel, jodete.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Creo que no debí dejarlo hasta aquí pero la verdad es que mi cerebro no da para más, pensé actualizar dos semanas del capitulo pasado pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude todo este tiempo… depresión, señoras y señores, no tan fuerte pero si algo que me impidió seguir con lo que mas me gusta…escribir, dibujar.**

**Pero bueno desde hace dos meses la supere pero se me presento trabajo, vacaciones, tramites de universidad, el estúpido de mi novio que desaparece y aparece cuando se le da su regalada gana.**

**Ya puse los mil pretextos pero espero me entiendan que a veces quiero escribir pero causas externas a mi me lo impiden.**

**La pregunta del millón les gusto?...por que la verdad este es como un capitulo de transición mas que nada para aclarar un poco las inseguridades de Maka, por lo que le dijeron del estúpido de Soul, Rachel es una hija de puta lo se la odiaran mas adelante.**

**Antes de despedirme estoy escribiendo un fic junto con mi cuñada de Sakura Card Captor ya lo puse en mi perfil por si quieren videarlo (verlo) y si no es mucha molestia dejarle un review por que no ( escribo a Sakura).**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, y espero que muy pronto nos leamos si me lo permiten.**

**Hasta luego mis queridos drugos, se depide una loca StarChoco**


	9. No me evites

Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía

**17 y... ¡Embarazada!**

**Capitulo 9: No me evites**

_& veinticuatro semanas_

_«Maka»_

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Soul en la tienda, estaba muy molesta con él, se suponía que éramos una pareja que se tiene confianza…o eso creía yo.

Toda la semana, cada día Soul llamaba entre cuarenta o cincuenta veces, ninguna vez le respondí, si quería disculparse tenía que venir personalmente a hablar cara a cara conmigo.

—No es que no confié en el, pero no me gusto para nada verlo con Rachel.

Le dije a Tsubaki, estábamos sentadas en los jardines en alguna parte del campus, hacia un poco de frio pero quería tomar aire fresco y evitar el gentío en la cafetería de la universidad.

—Platique con el ayer, dice que estaban haciendo un proyecto para una clase y que el profesor le asigno Rachel.

Me explica, inflo los cachetes y volteo mi cabeza hacia otro lado, todavía no estaba convencida del todo.

—Ya sé que esto te lo tenía que haber dicho el…pero como no le respondes ni una llamada.

Eso sonó a reproche, regrese a ver a Tsubaki y suspire, a veces actuaba como si fuera mi madre, era la voz de la razón entre nosotros.

—No se me dio la gana contestarle—Tsubaki rodo los ojos

—A veces te comportas de una manera muy infantil.

La vi con mala cara, y ella lanzo una risita tonta, a muchos les encantaba molestarme.

Se levanto.

—Vamonos o te congelaras—Me tendió la mano para que se la tomara, le apreté la mano y me ayudo a levantar con semejante vientre no yo me aguantaba.

—Me duele la espalda.

Le dije mientras estábamos caminando hacia el edificio más cercando que era donde estaba la biblioteca a donde nos dirigíamos, Tsubaki quería unos libros sobre la conducta infantil y quería que la acompañara para buscarlos.

El embarazo iba muy bien, el bebé se movía mucho y eso me molestaba un poco.

"es normal" me había dicho el doctor.

—En el último ultrasonido, el doctor me pregunto si quería saber el sexo del bebé.

Dije sin dirigirme a ella, estaba absorta viendo al frente para no chocar con anda ni con nadie.

—Supongo que no quisiste.

Me conocía bien, quería que eso fuera sorpresa no quería ilusionarme que me dijeran que es niño y que naciera una niña.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Fuimos a la biblioteca, la conocía muy bien, había venido varias veces no podía perderme entre tantas estantes enumerados, solo fuimos a buscar las fichas bibliográficas de los libros que quería Tsubaki y los encontramos sin problemas.

—Toma, léelo — me dijo Tsubaki dándome un libro, que tenía un dibujo de un bebe con el título de "el desarrollo del embarazo" —Te entretienes y aprendes un poco más sobre cómo crece mi sobrino.

Y sonríe, yo podría ser una sabelotodo, pero la que tenía el instinto maternal era ella no yo, me sorprendida la manera que sabia cosas que ni mi madre sabia, me sentía orgullosa que fuera mi mejor amiga.

Busque mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero ningún mensaje o llamaba de Soul, creo que se había hartado de estar colgado al teléfono sin tener respuesta alguna.

"A veces eres cruel Maka Albarn" pensé.

Quería que sufriera un poquito, que me valorara en esta situación y esta era la única manera.

Me despedí de Tsubaki para encaminarme a mi siguiente clase, llegue al marco de la puerta y vi que todos estaban fuera de su sitio con mochila en los hombros.

—Se suspendieron las clases que siguen.

Me sobresalte.

Era Ashura el que me había dicho eso a mis espaldas, me voltee para quedar frente a frente y vi que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me asustaste.

Le dije con mala cara, no estaba de buen humor y estallo en risas

—A veces eres como una niña.

Dijo entre risas, suspire y eche a andar por el pasillo, para buscar a mis amigas con Ashura pisándome los talones.

—Me lo han dicho.

Recordando el comentario que me hizo Tsubaki hace un rato, en verdad era frustrante que dos personas me dijeran lo mismo.

—Hey Maka.

Volteo hacia los gritos, era Liz que estaba acompañada por Tsubaki y por Patty habíamos quedado que íbamos a comprar ropa para el bebé por enésima vez, camine hacia ella todavía con Ashura caminando a un lado de mi.

—Enserio no entiendo por qué quieres ir de nuevo a comprar ropita de bebé.

Le dije rodando los ojos, ya tenía bastante guardada en mi habitación, Patty me rodeo los hombros con el brazo.

—Nunca es suficiente.

Y empezamos a caminar al estacionamiento.

— ¿Las puedo acompañar?—Me libero del abrazo de Patty y volteo a ver a Ashura, mis amigas no lo conocían del todo solo lo habían visto un par de veces cuando me acompañaba a la cafetería.

—Seguro Ashura…pero ¿no te aburrirás?

Le pregunto y mire a Tsubaki como pidiendo apoyo moral, era muy raro que pidiera acompañarnos y lidiar un rato con mujeres.

—Tengo que comprar algo, pero también me gustaría visitar una tienda de bebés dijo.

Vi a Liz como pidiéndole permiso pero solo movió la cabeza de manera positiva, le sonreí y nos fuimos a su auto.

Entre risas llegamos al centro comercial, Ashura se separo diciendo que tenía que buscar lo que necesitaba, le dijimos a qué hora íbamos a ir a la tienda de bebes y empezamos a caminar hasta que paramos en una tienda de accesorios.

Había demasiados collares, aretes, pulseras, que me dolía la cabeza de ver tantos colares en objetos tan pequeñitos como esos, recorrí la tienda con una canastita en mano y vi una bufanda de lana roja, el otoño hacia de las suyas en Death City, quería una excusa para disculparme con Soul por comportarme como una niña caprichosa.

—Ese color me recuerda a alguien — dijo Liz pícaramente, rápidamente la escondí, detrás de mí.

—Eso no te incumbe — le digo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Ene se momento sentí como Patty me quitaba la bufanda de las manos, y le respondía con un ¡oye! de protesta, no era muy grato que te quitaran las cosas de la mano menos de la manera burlona en que lo hizo ella.

— ¡Qué bonita! — Decía de manera muy infantil, a veces creía que Kami-sama se olvido de darle más neuronas a su pobre cerebro.

—Ya, dame eso — se la quite de las manos y la metí a la canastita que nos dieron antes de entrar a la tienda de accesorios.

Ante las risas de mis amigas fui a buscar quien sabe qué cosa, pero me detuve al ver el estante llenos de listones, moñitos, cintas, todo eran tan monos había unas pequeñitos verdes que estaban pegados a un pequeño brochecito, me imagine a mi bebe con ellos en el cabello y no dude en meterlos junto con la bufanda, que también los acompaño una gorra de lana muy calientita.

— ¿Y si mejor los tejes? — me dijo una voz a mis espaldas que hizo que saltara de un susto.

—Tsubaki… ¿me quieres matar de un infarto? — vi como se carcajeaba por mi exagerada reacción.

—Lo siento no pensé que te asustaría tanto — Dice limpiándose una lagrimita por reírse tanto, la veo con mala cara.

— ¿Sabes tejer? — Levante una ceja, claro que tejía, ella era la mujer perfecta para ser una esposa, sabia cocinar, Coser, asear la casa y sería el colmo que no supiera tejer , sabía hacer todo muy bien.

Ya que su familia era japonesa, sabía todo acerca de ser una buena ama de casa, le encanta hacer todo tipo de cosas, sabia infinidad de recetas de cocina que ella amablemente se ofrecía a enseñarme a prepararlas.

En la preparatoria cuando Chrona o yo nos rasgábamos la falda con algún árbol ella se ofrecía a arreglarla, era demasiado madura para su edad, no entendía como le podía gustar Black Star si era lo opuesto a ella.

—Yo te enseño — Me tomo de la mano, y solté la canastita que tenia precisamente en esa mano, me arrastro a quien sabe dónde, fije la vista a un loca al que Tsubaki me llevaba, era una mercería.

Había todo tipo de materiales para hacer manualidades, flores artificiales, floreros, peceras, hilos, plumas infinidad, me sorprendí la cantidad de chucherías tenia la tienda, pero fuimos al pasillo de los estambres y lana.

—Escoge el color — Me dijo sonriendo, yo solo la veía con un gran signo de interrogación en mi cabeza, en mi vida había tejido, ni siquiera, pero vi una bola grande de color rojo igual a los ojos de Soul, la tome.

Tsubaki tomo unas agujas para tejer según ella me dijo, tomo una bola de estambre rosa y otra de color azul.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con tanto estambre? — Le pregunte curiosa.

Tome una bola de color café para mi gorro también quería hacerme uno, ya que alguien no me dejo comprármelo.

—Hare unas mantitas — Me dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

Un Sentimiento de confortación inundo mi corazón, ella era mi mejor amiga después de Chrona, y era obvio que las mantitas que iba a tejer era para mi bebe, como no sabía el sexo, escogió los dos colores comunes que se usaban para las niñas y los niños.

—Las estuvimos buscando — Decía Liz cuando nos encontró en el pasillo de la mercería, iba con su hermana y Ashura…se me había olvidado que el venia con nosotras.

—Veo que compraste lo que necesitabas — señale la bolsa de platico que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, pero como vi que no estaban en el lugar que dijimos, las busque y me encontré con ellas — y señalo a Liz y a Patty.

Pagamos lo que habíamos escogido, y fuimos a la tienda de bebes por enésima vez desde que les dije que había quedado embarazada.

—Mira que monos vestidos — Decía Liz emocionada, con un vestido rosa con volados, que parecía para un bebe de doce meses más para un recién nacido.

—Mi bebe nacerá pequeñito Liz, necesito ropa para recién nacido, no para uno de un año — le recalque.

—No toda su vida será un bebe pequeñito dejara esa ropa en menos de un mes — Dijo.

Es cierto aunque el peso de un recién nacido estaba entre los dos kilogramos y medio hasta los cuatro triplicaba su peso a los cuarenta días, ya no media lo mismo, no pesaba lo mismo, por ende dejan la ropa como si de una loca por las compras se tratara, me deprimía al saber que mi bebe iba a estrenar más seguido que yo.

—Amo la ropa de bebe — Decía Liz soñada.

—Claro como tú solo vestirás a mí bebe —

—También le enseñare a hablar y su primera palabra será, "Tía Liz te quiero" — La vi con mirada asesina.

—Solo te balbuceara, y dirá Mamá o Papá — Le dije con orgullo.

Las primeras palabras de los bebes, son Mamá o Papá, y por lo general empiezan a hablar antes de los dos años.

Solo leer un libro sobre bebes hace unos días y ya sabía la mayoría, la teoría era fácil lo difícil era ponerlo en práctica.

—Pero las palabras que le seguirán de esas será "Tía Liz", si es niña la quiero peinar y vestir como una muñequita — Decía mientras movía los brazos por todas partes, corría por toda la tienda como niña de cinco años que le iban a comprar un juguete nuevo.

Me extrañaba que la más emocionada fuera Liz y no Patty que por costumbre era la más infantil de todas.

Gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Ashura y vi que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia de Liz.

— ¿Siempre es así? — Me pregunta divertido.

—No solo cuando estoy embarazada — Le dije con toda la calma del mundo, nunca la había visto tan emocionada con ninguna otra cosa, hasta que le dije que estaba en este estado.

—Mira estas pantuflas — Dice Liz mientras alzaba unas pantuflas de conejo, del tamaño de la mitad de mi palma de mi mano, diminutas — ¡Son tan monísimas!, las comprare —

Me reí de la manera en la que se emocionaba, me sorprendía la manera en las que mis amigas me apoyaban, le encantaba la idea de cargar a un bebe, que en un futuro cercano les diría tía, las abrazara, vestirlo con ropas ridículas, lo único que no les emocionaba era cambiarle el pañal.

_«Soul»_

Una semana…una jodida semana desde que vi a Maka en esa tienda, no contestaba mis llamadas, cuando nos veíamos en el campus me ignoraba olímpicamente se daba la vuelta y regresaba por donde había llegado.

Me estaba colmando la paciencia y bombardeando su buzón de mensajes de su celular no era la solución.

No entendía… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

¡No entiendo a las mujeres, joder!

Me siento en la cama, estaba meditando en mi habitación sobre todo lo sucedido en estas semanas con Maka, ella estaba muy rara, no quería decirme que es lo que le pasaba, la cita con el médico ya había pasado y no pude localizarla.

El timbre sonó desesperadamente, me levanto de la cómoda cama no sin antes checar por trillonésima vez mi móvil soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra.

Veo por el diminuto agujero de la puerta, y una cabellera castaña se asoma.

Siento como toda la sangre de mi cara se me escapa.

— ¡Soul, ábreme se que estas ahí! — la persona que menos quería ver aparecía enfrente de mi puerta.

Mierda, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

**Notas de la autora: **

**Antes que nada como es costumbre, una gran disculpa por actualizar hasta ahorita, les diré la excusa de siempre: la universidad, ya estoy en mi sexto semestre de mi carrera y se me hace más complicado que las musas lleguen a mi cuando mas estresada estoy no diré que si eh tenido algunas semanitas libres, pero con todos los problemas que están pasando tanto familiares y en la ciudad que vivo, nos vimos obligados a cambiarnos de casa y mi estado de ánimo se vio afectado.**

**Ya basta de excusas y espero que hayan disfrutado de lo poco que eh actualizado sé que es poco pero no me pierdan la fe y espérenme esta historia jamás quedara inconclusa, si las desesperadas quieren leer algo mío pueden pasarse a mi perfil y ahí está un link de un fic que estoy escribiendo en conjunto con A ClockWork una buena amiga mía que escribe en el fandom de Card Captor Sakura, les agradeceríamos mucho que dejaran sus comentarios ( yo escribo a Sakura) para seguir echándole ganas con esa historia que ya le tenemos mucho cariño.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, espero sus reviews, tomatazos o todo lo que se les de la gana, les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un prospero año 2013.**

**Las/los quiere una loca StarChoco.**


End file.
